The Manipulative One
by ViperStratusfaction
Summary: Evolution beings the recruiting process in order to remain the most dominant faction in the WWE. Who is their new recruit? The blonde vixen Trish. See how she spices up the WWE. Possible pairings (TrishBatista) (TrishRandy).
1. The Deal

Chapter 1

"I need you?" she asked, chuckling as she placed her hands on her   
hips, "How do you figure? You're the ones who are breathing your   
last breathes, not me."

She can't remember how exactly she had gotten herself into this   
situation. The situation being, of course, Evolution. But here she   
found herself, surrounded by what used to be, the three most   
influential men in the business. Well, that is of course outside of   
Mr. McMahon. Somehow she had managed to get herself smack in the   
middle of their locker room, cornered by the three.

"Ok, I get it. You want me to toot your horn a bit and tell you how   
bad we need you right now. Well, if that's what you're looking for   
you're out of lucky little lady." Triple H closed the gap between   
her and wall pretty quickly. His hair was pulled into a tight   
ponytail, his shirt unbuttoned by three and one end un-tucked. Very   
unkempt for the leader of the most powerful faction that every graced   
the WWE. "I will say this though. This is a great opportunity for   
you. See, you have a lot of pull here in this company, more than you   
even know. Not only do you own the women's locker room, but you have   
most of the male wrestlers in the palm of your hand. Let me cut to   
the point, we can help you just as much as you can help us."

She laughed, flipping a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes, "How   
exactly do you figure I have every male wrestler in the palm of my   
hand? And how exactly can you help me? Last I checked, you were the   
ones run out of the ring the tonight. And, for some odd reason, I   
can see that happening again." To even think she had control over   
the male wrestlers was just absurd. She knew for a fact that Jericho   
had a strong distaste for her. But he did have every right to, she   
made him look like a fool for the entire world to see. Christian was   
another on her enemy list. To think he had the nerve to drop her   
like a bad habit when he came back from his injury. He didn't even   
think twice about it. but...Christian always did see gold in his   
eyes. It always blinded him from seeing anything else. And Tomko   
was useless for her as well. Christian had him so cock whipped, she   
wouldn't be surprised if he was stuck up Christian's ass   
permanently.

Ric Flair leaned his arm against the wall, coming so close that it   
passed the friendly stage and went straight to the perverted old man   
stage. "Oh, my dear, if you haven't noticed, you have a few things   
working for you to...persuade, if you will." If he would have   
stared any more at her breasts, his eyes would have popped completely   
out of his head. Batista let out a little growl, "Ric, I think she's   
got the complete package going on for her." She never knew the   
monster to talk as much, let alone, make a comment that actually   
turned her on. He stood before her, in black dress slacks and a grey   
button down that clung to his every ripple, his tie loosely hanging   
around his neck. Let's face it, the man was definitely sexy, no   
doubt about it, but the fact that little words ever came from his   
mouth; he was more of an enigma that every woman wanted, but yet,   
were too afraid to even attempt to try for.

Triple H extended his arm against Dave and Ric's chest. "Ok boys,   
back up a bit." A sly smile spreading across his lips as the two   
backed down from the lady. "Let me put this simply for you, not only   
do you have pull in the women's locker room being the champ, but...   
Trish, you're good friends with a fellow by the name of Edge. And he   
would be a fine addition to our crew. You just have to persuade him   
to forget about my title. And I'm sure you can persuade at least one   
other male to join our faction. But...I want someone who can   
represent."

"Oh, so now it all comes into play...you want me to join Evolution and   
recruit new members. I see, and what are you going to do for me?   
She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. This conversation was   
becoming more and more boring by the minute. Anger was slowly   
beginning to rise from Triple H's face. He wanted her in and she was   
giving him way too much mouth about joining. "Well, let's see. For   
one, you'd have protection. Protection from anyone trying to take   
your title away from you. And, if I'm not mistaken, Lita's up for a   
title shot very shortly." Trish rolled her eyes as soon as that   
name was mentioned.

Fucking Lita. In her opinion, Lita didn't deserve a title shot   
whatsoever. She was not in any shape to even be considered a   
dominant female. She was a joke to the industry. With her   
melodramatic baby episode, and her ever lovey-dovey Matt Hardy, it   
was enough to make anyone puke. She would be a disgrace to the title   
if it were in her hands...and that's something Trish would never be   
able to handle. "Ok, you have yourself a deal...but let me be the   
manipulative one. You three just hang low, we don't need anyone   
figuring out our plan. And I guarantee, you'll be back on top in no   
time." With that being said, she pushed Batista and Triple H out of   
the way, grabbed her title lying on the bench, and exited the locker   
room. What am I getting myself into?' she thought as she made her   
way through the halls.


	2. Just Some Convincing

Chapter 2

Triple H stood in the middle of the ring, carnage lying all around   
him, with three other men standing and smiling. Trish had come   
through with part of her bargain by talking Edge into joining   
Evolution. It wasn't an easy task either. Extreme persuading had to   
be done by the blonde vixen to convince him to join. She was amazed   
though, at this point, Edge was less concerned with a title shot and   
more worried about decimating Benoit. As she sat backstage, smiling   
contently at the monitor, she thought back to the conversation the   
other night.

"Look Edge, I'm just saying that being a loner is overrated unless   
you're equivalent to the size of Kane. What would be so bad about   
joining? You'd get the respect that you claim everyone lacks to give,   
you'd be one of the most powerful forces to reckon with,   
and you can completely ruin Benoit's career if you so choose."   
Edge rubbed his already tired eyes, "Trish, if I join them, then I'm   
as good as out of the running for the belt. And if I join and somehow   
end up getting that title shot against Triple H, I don't want the   
Randy Orton Scenario' to happen to me." Trish bit her lip and rolled   
her eyes, she knew this was a conversation that she was not going to win.

It's hard to be on the opposing side of an argument when you know the person   
you're fighting with is one hundred percent correct.   
Edge continued on, not noticing her look of defeat, "I mean, I'm not   
even an acquaintance to them, let alone a friend. How do they know   
that I'll be loyal to them and vice versa?" Trish answered quickly,   
"So, that's what makes this so perfect, can't you see that?" A bewildered   
Edge stood before the blonde giving her the sign to continue. "Think   
of it this way...you join Evolution with me, take out everyone else   
that could possibly be considered a threat to the title, and who   
does that leave?" A silence grew in the room and Trish knew Edge was   
not picking up what she had thrown on the table. "YOU! Don't you see? Take   
out Benoit, Orton, & Jericho. Who does that leave...Maven? Like he even stands   
a chance at winning." She could see the wheels in his head turning and   
elaborated a bit more, "Take out all of them and that leaves only you for the   
title shot...then, so what if the Randy Orton Scenario' happens to you, I'll   
deceive them for you any day. Not to mention, I'm sure everyone else will be   
sure to help you dismantle Evolution as well."

By this point Edge was pacing back and forth in the room, his thumb   
placed in his mouth, nibbling on the nail a bit. Trish laid back on   
the bed, stretching like a cat basking in sunlight. She noticed that   
Edge was biting his nail and chuckled quietly to herself. She knew   
him so well, whereas most people bite their nails when they're   
nervous, Edge bites his when he's about to cave. "Ya know, I'm more   
worried right now about kicking Benoit's ass anyway. The title can   
be put on hold for awhile. I'm going to get the respect I deserve   
dammit!"

Trish usually tends to stay away from the gorilla position until about a   
minute before Showtime', but tonight, she just had to extend   
an ear and listen to the buzz going around about Evolution's   
newest member. She had to give herself a pat on the back, from her   
understanding, everyone was shocked that Edge had joined. It was an   
unforeseen move and no one was ready for it, especially Orton, Jericho   
and Benoit. She suppressed her smile, as Jericho and Benoit walked by.   
"It makes no sense, how could we not have seen this coming? We've had our eye   
on their locker room every chance we've had...I've never seen Edge even remotely   
around their door." Benoit rolled his eyes, Jericho, there are other places to   
meet besides locker rooms."

Trish finished stretching and began to primp her reflection from a nearby monitor.   
She was so proud of herself. Of course no one noticed her walking into or out of   
their locker room. It was a secret meeting set up once everyone had cleared out   
of the arena. Just wait until the next new member' she thought just as Triple H   
walked by and gave a silent smirk. She did need to discuss her next plan of   
action with Trips though. What she had planned would definitely shake the WWE.


	3. The Main Conspirator

Chapter 3

She didn't understand why they chose this place to meet. There were   
at least a handful of clubs in this pathetic town to discuss the next   
plan of attack, why a strip club of all places? She headed straight for   
the back V.I.P section where she had been instructed to go. It was no   
surprise to her to see topless girls positioned perfectly on the laps   
of the four Evolution members. And who could forget the naked slut dancing   
on the table as well. She crossed her arms at her chest and began tapping   
her foot. It took at least 3 minutes before any of them even noticed her.

Batista, being the first, wiped the look of ecstasy and hunger from his   
face, replacing it with his normal scowl. He slightly elbowed Triple H   
who in turn gave his patented smirk. "Ok ladies, if you could excuse us   
for a few minutes, we have another beautiful woman to attend to." Trish   
rolled her eyes, "Damn right, now take a hike." They all gave disappointed   
faces and began to clear the table. Trish grabbed the one strippers arm   
before she could walk away though, "Hold up there, uh...sweetie..." she began   
her words as sweet as candy, "do you think you can bring me a grey goose   
and cranberry? Thanks so much" turning while giving a roll of the eyes.   
She pushed Edge in further and sat down at the circular booth. Looking   
at the four men with their signature expressions made her think, why was   
everyone so afraid of them and better yet, why wasn't she?

"Ok guys, let's get down to it. Here's my plan for our next member...and this   
one, this is a good one." Once she noticed she had their undivided attention   
she continued, "The next member of Evolution will be a diva. But, we're going   
to keep her under wraps for a while before letting everyone know she's part   
of Evolution." Triple H frowned "Wait, I think we should worry more about   
another male. No offense there Trishy, but I don't think a diva can protect us   
as well as a male." Trish picked up the vodka cranberry drink she had ordered   
and took a sip while rolling her eyes. "I think you may want to hear me out   
completely before you shoot me down Trips...remember, I can back out of this   
little agreement without thinking twice." A scowl spread across his face and his   
breathing became louder as his nose flared on each long breathe. Not a very good   
scare tactic. If he was trying to intimidate her, it really wasn't working.

"The diva I'm planning on recruiting will have one job in general...she will work   
on warming up Bischoff. As I see it right now, if he was back on your side, you   
wouldn't have to fight these bogus matches because he wouldn't schedule them.   
This diva will act as though she is interested in good ol' Eric and he'll fall   
for her charm and she'll have him in the palm of her hand. Eric's a pig, let's   
not forget that. And the diva I have in mind, would do anything so as long as   
she gets what she wants in the end."

All four members of Evolution smiled. They seemed to like her idea. And it   
wouldn't be that hard to pull off. Trish had gone through the list of diva's   
earlier that night. Most of them would never even consider doing something so   
low and disrespectful...however there was that one. "Which one are we talking   
about here beautiful?" Trish looked shocked for a second...did Dave Batista just   
call her beautiful? That's two pick-up lines in two days. Was he trying to hit   
on her? Maybe that was his natural personality poking through. He had the   
whole monster appearance going on, she never knew him tobe a charmer. "Well,   
Dave...first off, thanks for the compliment...and secondly...the diva I'm talking about   
just so happens to be a playmate centerfold." Dave was intrigued.

He was expecting her to recruit someone like Gail Kim...or maybe even attempt   
Christy...that new fiery diva. But, never in a million years would he think   
she would attempt Carmella. She wasn't much of a wrestler. But, if she was   
going to be working behind the scenes, he couldn't think of anyone better.   
Trish continued telling her plans of attack, it seemed as though they wanted her   
to continue.

"You see, Carmella hates Christy with a passion. She despises the fact that the   
people chose Christy over her for the diva search. Though neither of them are   
that special in my eyes..."Trish's voice trailed as she began thinking about that   
stupid diva search. Leave it to the WWE to completely make a mockery out of the   
womens' division. How were any of the diva's supposed to gain respect when you   
have half naked sluts dancing around in the ring? "Sorry, anyway...I'll convince   
Carmella that Evolution will give her the popularity that Christy has taken from   
her. I'll tell her by warming up to Bischoff, she'll help us get rid of these   
retarded matches he keeps putting you four in, and she can work on getting him to   
grant her that match against Christy she wants so bad. Now, we don't want to   
keep her a secret and then just invite her into our little club here, because   
Bischoff is smarter than that. He would figure out that we used her to get to him.   
So, the last thing she'll request will be for him to demand her a spot in Evolution.   
And there you have it."

Trish took a deep breath and relaxed back into the plush seat. She had left   
every member of her faction speechless. They were imaging the possibilities.   
She did have to admit, it was a great plan. She never thought she could be so   
conniving, but here she was: the main conspirator in this tricky plan to keep   
Evolution afloat.


	4. Secret Meeting

Chapter 4

"Well, let me just tell you. You are one hard diva to get a hold  
of. You would think since you don't wrestle and you're not a  
manager, you'd be relatively easy to find." Trish stood in a dark  
area of the arena. She couldn't even remember the name of the town  
she was in. It didn't matter to her, the central parts of the US  
were little hick towns anyway...nothing like the east or west coast.  
Carmella rolled her eyes, her cocky attitude gleaming on her  
face. "So what's this little secret meeting about that you had to  
leave a note in my locker to keep a low profile? I can't imagine it  
being anything promising for me, so let's get it over with." Trish  
laughed and she jumped up onto a speaker standing nearby, her short  
little legs dangling over the edge. "Oh, I guarantee you're going to  
want to hear what I have to say..."

"Let me get this right, you want me to join Evolution? Wow, you must  
be really hurting for members to ask me." Trish rolled her eyes at  
that comment. How dare she even assume that Evolution needed her  
help, though she knew it was the truth. Trish didn't know what made  
her more furious, the fact that Carmella was still copping attitude  
with her or the fact that she didn't accept the offer and deem Trish  
her savior. "Look, we all know you've been having trouble finding a  
managing opportunity. And I can't blame them, who would trust a  
steamy playboy playmate? You could jump ship whenever a better  
proposition would present itself." Carmella gave her a disgusted  
look, it was one thing to take shit from men about her career choice,  
she didn't need it from Mrs. Fitness Model. "So then tell me this,  
why would Evolution want me...that is, if no one seems to want to trust  
me?" Trish's laughter rang out through the hallway. She really did  
lack intelligence. It's a surprise she really wasn't born  
blonde. "If you haven't already figured it out...Evolution can break  
you just as easily as they can make you. Betray us, and kiss your  
career as good as gone." An intimidated look began surfacing on the  
sassy brunette's face and for once, she was left speechless. Trish  
jumped off of the speaker and began to walk away, she had to watch  
how the events of tonight were going to progress on RAW. She turned  
though, leaving her with one last comment to drive the deal  
home. "Think of it this way though Carm...you can't lose a career that  
you never had in the first place. Let me know you're decision by the  
end of the night."

She couldn't believe the way things were turning out this evening.  
She couldn't believe that Orton actually beat Batista in the first  
match of the evening. It really seemed as though the end of  
Evolution was coming. And what could make matters worse other than  
the Highlight Reel with her and Lita as guests. Jericho really had a  
lot of nerve to call her a slut. He was the one who betrayed her  
first. Any girl in her right mind would have dumped him when they  
figured out she was just a bet. And a really cheap one at that! The  
only pleasure she got out of the ordeal was when Snitsky came out and  
kicked that plastic baby, making Lita almost cry. That had given her  
some promise in her next recruit. She didn't know how she had come  
to the conclusion that Snitsky should be the final member. She had  
gone through the list of available superstars countless times and  
came up empty handed each time. Snitsky was the only one she had  
even considered, though they all would be expecting him to be  
Evolution's next move.

It wasn't until Trip's run-in with him later in the evening that had  
changed her mind. No, Snitsky would not work in the group at all.  
She would have to take another good look at that list...and quick. She  
needed her last member by Survivor Series, unless Carm would make up  
her little mind and join. The more she thought about it, Snitsky was  
a bad idea all around...once Kane came back from injury, he would be  
targeting Snitsky. And if Snitsky were part of Evolution; that meant  
Kane would take them all out as well. Trish made her way over to the  
nearest monitor after hearing commotion all around. She was not  
happy with what she saw in that ring. How could those four idiots  
overpower Evolution? Granted, Edge was down-playing his transition  
into Evolution by telling Triple H he was going after his title after  
they won Survivor Series. He did such a good job it actually made it  
look like Evolution was falling apart. But, the sight of Evolution  
retreating up the ramp leaving Maven, Benoit, Jericho and Orton to  
stand superior in that ring was enough to turn her stomach.

She quickly gathered her things from the locker room, throwing her  
clothes into her bag. She had a lot of planning to do and very  
little time to do it, considering Survivor Series was less than a  
week away. She pushed open the door to the locker room, her bag  
rolling behind her. She kicked over a garbage can as she headed  
toward the exit, bringing much attention to her angry tantrum. "Oh,  
the always calm and collected Trish actually looks a little pissed  
off right now. What's wrong princess, afraid Lita might actually  
take that title from you on Sunday?" Trish turned to her right to  
find none other than Randy Orton leaning on an empty equipment box.  
She must admit, as good as he looked in his wrestling attire, that  
comment majorly pissed her off. She turned to him, a shitty ass grin  
covering her face. Her eyes narrowed as she let go of her bag and  
made her way closer to him. "Oh, I am more confident than ever that  
I will remain the women's champion after Survivor Series. Lita  
doesn't stand a chance." Randy nodded, the sexy smirk he gives every  
lady spread slowly across his face. "I don't know...I could have swore  
I saw a look of worry on your face out there this evening. I think  
you may be bluffing right now." Trish put her hands on her hips, her  
cheeks turning a rosy color. How is it even possible that he is  
turning her on right now?

There hasn't been a man since Jeff Hardy that could make her cheeks  
blush without at least kissing her. She just hoped the slight  
redness wouldn't grab his attention. Its one thing to let a man know  
he has an affect on a woman...it was something completely different to  
let Randy Orton know he has an affect on a woman. The last think she  
needed was for him to gloat about his looks anymore than he already  
did. "Aww, Trish, are you blushing? Or am I just imaging the pretty  
color your cheeks have just turned?" Damn. Good job being subtle,  
Trish. She needed a rebuttal quickly, she couldn't let him see how  
he had her in the palm of his hand. "No, you're right. My cheeks  
are a pretty color red because you're comments are pissing me off!"  
Randy reached out and brushed her cheek with his thumb. The tingly  
sensation that came after the brush was enough to turn her cheeks  
even more red. She backed up slightly, heat gushing through her  
whole body. "Have a good night Randy." With that, she turned and  
grabbed her bag heading for the exit. "I'd love for you to stay but  
I love to watch you leave!" As he watched her ass bounce in the  
tight, low cut black pants she was wearing. She turned and gave the  
sexiest smile she could muster, "That was the cheesiest line I've  
ever heard. You need to work on those lines Orton, you're losing you  
magic touch." Despite her sarcastic remark, the woman intrigued  
him. "So, you're admitting that I did have an effect on you then?"  
She turned around once more, putting up her middle finger as her only  
response. Damn Trish, you need to get laid...you shouldn't be flirting  
with the enemy.

As she exited the arena, she happened to notice Carmella sitting on  
the curb. She stood once she saw Trish's presence. "I'm in." Trish  
smiled triumphantly. She was worried about Carmella's decision all  
day. "Let's get going then, we have a lot to discuss this evening.  
Oh, and one more thing" she said as the two began walking to her  
rental Escalade, "Welcome aboard."


	5. Smitten

Chapter 5

Carmella ran her hand over the surface of the comforter on the bed. Her mind has been running in overtime ever since she talked with Trish earlier that evening. The more she thought about Trish's offer, the more she began to think. She didn't even realize that Trish was part of Evolution. She never walked down to the ring with them. Come to think of it, they don't even associate with one another in the ring or out of the ring. That thought had completely slipped her mind when Trish threw her invite on the table. It had to have been the way she handled herself. She talked like she knew them so well, Carmella had just assumed and not asked.

Trish immerged from the bathroom, running her fingers through her long blonde locks. "So, if you don't mind me asking…are you working behind the scenes with Evolution as well? I mean, no one seems to know you're part of their faction." Trish smirked a bit and nodded. "Let's just say I'm working undercover at the moment. I am the recruiter for Evolution. And, in order to keep the enemies in the dark, they can't see me talking to future prospects. The only way to do that successfully is to seem like I have no part in the faction. They'll announce me as a member all in good time."

Carmella nodded appreciatively. "Ok, so then. What do you need me to do?" Trish sat down on the opposite bed. "Well, I know that Bischoff is staying in the penthouse of this hotel tonight. I was thinking maybe we send up some room service with champagne and strawberries. We'll leave a note saying something like 'Just a little present. Give me a call if you want some company'. You'll sign your name and leave your room number. I guarantee he'll call. It's not like him to pass up a lovely lady."

Carmella got up and walked over to her suitcase, unzipping it and pulling out her sexiest get up. She opted for a sexy little slip dress. It would definitely make his lips water. She slid it on and then readjusted her cleavage, making sure it was more than noticeable. "So, what should I say to him?" She had no idea what Trish wanted her to say, let alone try to persuade. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't need you to be my brain for me, but at least give me an idea of what you're expecting of me." Trish got off the bed and walked over to the dresser, picking up red lipstick and handing it to Carmella. "Look, the only thing we need more than anything this evening will be for him to cancel the Survivor Series match. Whatever else you want to try to get for Evolution is up to you. Just make sure it benefits us. Use your imagination. Give Batista and Edge a shot at the tag titles…or maybe the Intercontinental Title. Suggest us being exempt from participating in title shot matches…or any for that matter." Carmella nodded, this was going to be a piece of cake. No man has ever turned her down and no man ever will. "Ok, make the call."

Trish made her way down to the suite at the end of the hall. Room 540. She took a deep breath and knocked twice. She heard muffled voices from the other side of the door and knew they were all in there. Seconds later the door opened and there stood Batista on the other end. He looked at Trish, his dark eyes giving her a look of expectation. Expectation of what was the question. Was he more interested in what was going on with their newest member, or was he more interested in the fact that she was daring enough to come to his suite? She didn't know before hand that the entire Evolution clan would be meeting in his room.

"Well, are you just going to stare, or are you going to let me in before someone sees me out here?" He smirked, only one of the few times she's seen his face with anything but a scowl. She had caught him. He was blatantly checking her out. She certainly didn't try to look good for herself. She wanted him to look at her and she had succeeded. But who wouldn't check out the blonde. With the outfit she was wearing, every man and woman would check her out, straight or gay. She had a three fourth length sleeved peasant shirt on that cut off just above her rock hard abdomen. It accentuated her breasts so well, low cut and fitted to show just enough cleavage, but covered enough to leave something for the imagination. Her hip hugging jeans, worn and slightly torn in the right places. They didn't look trashy, but sexy as hell.

"Well, what brings you to my room this evening, beautiful?" He stepped to the side, allowing her entrance into the room. Beautiful…there's that comment again. He sure does know how to say the right things. She smiled as she began to strut into the suite. As she walked further in, she took note of Triple H, Edge and Ric sitting around, waiting anxiously for word from the mischievous blonde. "Whoo! Trish you are looking amazing this evening! Whoo!" Ric seemed a little too excited for the state Evolution was in. He obviously had forgotten that Evolution lost this evening and were about to face a horrible match at Survivor Series.

"What's the news Stratus? What did Carmella say?" Triple H stood, closing the distance between himself and Trish. A cocky grin spread across Trish's face as she went over to the bar and poured 5 glasses of Cristal. After passing out the glasses to each of the members, she raised her glass in the air. "Gentlemen, a toast to the newest member of Evolution who should be making her way up to the penthouse suite at any moment now!" Eruptions of cheers broke out in the room as all five members raised their glasses. "Trish, you are amazing!" Edge exclaimed, "You're two for two now!" Bastita and Flair nodded in agreement. Triple H took down the rest of the drink and slammed it on the table, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Just because she's joined, doesn't mean that she going to come through and get the match cancelled for Survivor Series. She's hot, but she's not that hot." Trish frowned at his comment. He was doubting her. He was doubting her plan AND her recruit. "Ya know Trips, if you're going to doubt my actions, why did you invite me join your precious group then?" Hunter stood up and slowly made his way over to Trish. His eyes pierced with anger. He was only inches away from her when a large hand stopped him from moving any closer to her. "Hunter…chill out. You're giving me a headache." Dave positioned himself directly in front of Trish. His arms falling to his side when he saw Hunter's form relax. Hunter looked Dave directly in his eyes and smirked. He couldn't even see the petite blonde behind the enormous frame. He noted the look on Dave's face and behind those eyes, he didn't see bluffing of any sort. He saw seriousness. He was actually protecting the blonde. It was at that very moment he finally came to a realization…Dave Batista was smitten by the blonde vixen.


	6. The fool proof plan?

Thank you to StratusfyingOrton for submitting reviews. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue the story cause no one seemed interested in it. If anyone has been keeping up with this one, give me some reviews, good or bad. I've been having a bad case of writer's block…give some ideas as to how you'd like to see the story progress!

Chapter 6

Eric made his way to door, eager to allow his guest to enter. The door opened and Eric looked Carmella over from head to toe. She looked absolutely amazing. Why she wanted to spend the evening with him, he couldn't figure out and he really wasn't going to look into it too much. She walked in and noticed that he had the place set up perfectly. Candles had been lit and placed all around the living room area. The champagne sat chilled on the table, with the strawberries directly next to them. She walked over to the plush couch and sat down, making sure her dress rode more than half way up her thighs. She couldn't figure out why, but she was extremely nervous. No man has ever made her nervous before, usually, that was the kind of effect she had on men. No, the reason why she was nervous had to of been because she didn't want to let Evolution down. She wanted to impress them, to show them that she was worth having in their faction. Plus, she didn't even want to think of how they'd react if she failed her mission. She could simply imagine Triple H or Batista breaking her in half.

Eric quickly took a seat next her, handing her a glass of champagne. He couldn't help but notice how her skirt was inching up her thighs with her every move. There was an awkward silence in the room for about a minute. A million thoughts were running through his mind. He had no idea what to say to her, he was mostly just confused as to why she was all of a sudden so interested in him. "I bet you're wondering what brings me to your room this evening" she said as though reading his mind. He chuckled quietly under his breath and simply nodded. It was quite rare that Eric Bischoff was left speechless. He couldn't help it though, out of all the divas the WWE had, there were only a few that made his mouth water non stop and she was one of them. "Well, I was sitting alone backstage last week at RAW and I realized how lonely I have been lately. I haven't had a romantic relationship in so long, and to be truthfully honest, I find all wrestlers completely unattractive. And, when I saw you talking with Evolution…there was just something about you that I couldn't resist. You were not afraid of anybody that night. You were such an icon of power, it turned me on so much, I couldn't control the undeniable thoughts that entered my mind."

The room had just gotten incredibly hot for Eric. Here was this beautiful vixen sitting right next to him, pouring her heart out about how she desired him. "Well, I tend to have that effect on women." He shot her the signature Bischoff smile. Carmella had to turn up the heat a bit. Though every word she had uttered to the man was a complete lie, he was buying it hook, line and sinker. "And I must say, your new haircut…is an uncontrollable turn-on." As she ran her fingers through his short graying hair, she positioned herself so close, any closer she would be sitting on his lap. He couldn't take the desire any longer. He reached around to the small of her back and pulled her onto his lap, placing a smoldering kiss on her full lush lips. Maybe the ignorance of Evolution wasn't such a bad thing after all…had they come out there and prevented Eugene from cutting his hair, he might not have been given this once in a lifetime opportunity.

For how many times Trish had walked back and forth across the path in front of the bed, Dave thought for sure she had worn the carpet down to the cement. He laid on his bed, one arm resting under his head, while the other twirled a drink. Triple H sat at the table, drumming his fingers furiously, while Flair and Edge stood outside on the balcony, forearms resting on the railing, staring out into the lights of the city. Only God knows what those two were chitchatting about. They were like night and day. The suspense had been killing them all as they awaited Carmella's phone call impatiently.

The phone sounded like a siren when it finally rang. Trish had the phone in her hand before it even reached the second ring. She knew who it was and she wanted the scoop now! "It's about time! We've been waiting forever!" Trish couldn't keep her anxiety at bay, she'd been a nervous wreck since the moment Hunter doubted her. She wanted to prove to him that her plan would work…that she could feel like a prominent member of the team. "SSHH! Keep your voice down, he's in the bathroom right now" Carmella whispered. "Keep my voice down? Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for a call!" Trish whispered into the other line. "So…what's the news?" There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. A silence that Trish knew, meant something was wrong. "The match for Survivor Series is still on. Nothing will change his mind. He says that the ratings are forecasted to be higher this year than any other survivor series yet. He believes it's because of Evolution's match."

Trish looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She was speechless. She had let them all down, and Evolution would begin to diminish. "But, he asked me to join him on his four week vacation. I said I would go with him. This way if you guys could just pull out a win at Survivor Series, I could work on him while on vacation." Trish couldn't help but yell, she was past whispering by this point, "The whole point of recruiting you was to take care of the match at survivor series! If we could pull the win on our own, why would we need it to be cancelled!" Trish heard talking in the background and could only assume Eric was making his way back into the room. "Listen, he's coming…I gotta go. Look, I'm sorry that I let you down, but I promise you…when I get back from vacation with him…Evolution will be unstoppable." With that Carmella hung up the phone.

Hunter, Ric, and Dave looked at Trish…all of them already knowing the answer to the question that weighed heavily on their minds. "So, your little recruit didn't come through, did she T?" Hunter was so pissed he had to literally push those words from his mouth. She felt like she had been slapped across the face. How could her plan fail? It was full proof. Dave tried to make light of the situation, already knowing that Trish, for once, was left speechless. Someone had to come to her defense or else Hunter would rip her to shreds. "Champ, it's not that bad. We can beat these fools. We don't need the match to be cancelled." Ric silently nodded, knowing that even though he wasn't wrestling in the match, that didn't mean he couldn't pull interference. Hunter stood and quickly slammed the chair into the wall. The sound echoed through the room and made Trish cringe. He was irate. "Look Dave, I know that we can beat them. We're the most powerful group in the WWE. That's not the point though. Who knows what stops they'll pull to win? They could have the entire locker room come down and interfere for all we know! And who do we have on our side? A little blonde bitch who can barely hold her own against other females, let alone ANY male."

That comment had stung Trish deeper than any slut chant the crowd could throw at her in a given night. He thought she was worthless to their little group and he could toss her to the doorstep so quickly. "Well, since you couldn't get the job done, Trish…it looks like I'll have to take recruiting into my own hands." And with that, Hunter stalked towards the door, slamming it on his way out. Ric followed closely behind him…he had to calm Triple H down and think of a last minute game plan. Trish glanced over at Edge, who silently made his way over to her and lightly massaged her shoulders before signaling goodbye, quietly closing the door. She then glanced over at Dave, grateful that she had a least one member on her side. And she was thankful for him sticking up for her. Though in the long run it didn't help, it was nice to know a bond had formed between the two.


	7. Drastic Measures

StratusfyingOrton, thanks once again for the reviews, keep em coming! Here's another chapter for you!

Chapter 7

It had been exactly one week since she had interacted with any members of Evolution. Survivor Series had come and gone…and it was not a good night for Evolution, or herself for that matter. Though she was able to retain her title, Lita completely snapped. She was lucky that the redheaded bitch didn't break her nose. Her whole body ached from the chair shots. In her opinion, Lita shouldn't have even been permitted to wrestle in the mental state she's in. And then, to make matters worse, Evolution lost their match to those four fools. In all honesty though, Trish didn't think Orton could beat Triple H. She must admit, she was beginning to gain more respect for that boy more and more each day. It's a pretty huge feat to beat Triple H and an even bigger feat to beat him for complete control of RAW. Trish would have ran interference last night if she wasn't tied up with the EMT's all night. Those idiots had no idea what injuries they were checking her for.

As she entered the arena, she realized that she had to make waves tonight with Evolution to make them see that they do, in fact, need her. She just didn't know how to go about doing so. She also didn't know if she should attempt talking to any of them. The only two she would bother speaking with would be Dave or Edge. She didn't feel close enough to Ric to approach him in a friendly conversation. Besides, who knows what nonsense Hunter filled Rick's ears with…come to think of it…Hunter could have filled Edge and Dave's mind with horrible nonsense as well. That thought right there was enough to make her reconsider trying to find either of them.

"You seem a little preoccupied this evening." Trish jumped as she was caught off guard, she didn't realize she was walking aimlessly around the halls. She didn't even sense an individual near her. "I hope you didn't suffer a concussion at the hands of Lita last night." She felt the anger rising inside of her at the mention of Lita's name. Turning to her left, there he stood. She seemed to be bumping in to him more than she would like to these days. Though, he did look amazing. That wasn't surprising though…when didn't Randy Orton look amazing? "Please…she's psychotic…she's not stupid. There's no way she'd cause that much damage to me. Partly because she's afraid of what I'd do to her when I'd get my hands on her…and partly because she just can't physically do that to me." Trish crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning slightly on her left leg.

"Oh, so Miss Tough stuff huh? You know…I won't lie. I was very impressed with your performance against Lita. I didn't think you had hardcore in you…though you were more on the receiving end than the giving one." He chuckled, getting a huge kick out of the rise he was getting from her. She was a beauty, that was a given. But the more aggravated she got, the more attractive she became. Her cheeks turned a gorgeous color crimson, and her eyes…the lightest shade of brown one could ever imagine. It was definitely the reason he picked on her as much as he did.

"And I must admit…I wasn't that impressed with your match last night. Granted, you do have complete control over RAW for four whole weeks…but I still don't think you have as much power as you'd like to. So as impressed as most girls are…this one is not." Randy smirked, "You know…I see that championship belt making its way around my waist very shortly. And do you know what would look even better than that belt around my waste? A beautiful blonde women's champion accompanying me on my arm…you know…we'd make a great couple." Trish chuckled, as much as she didn't want to admit it, they would make a great couple. But, little did he know, she was already part of a group…whether they wanted her or not. "Sorry Orton…I'm too pretty for you." She turned on her heel and headed in the other direction. He watched her leave once more…not even phased that he was just rejected. He saw the look in her eyes. She was interested…but something was holding her back and he was going to find out what…or who.

She didn't know what possessed her to run down to the ring. Granted, drastic moves needed to be made to prove her allegiance and their need for her. So there she was, flying by Dave and Ric whom after being banished from ring side, had made their way to the gorilla position, hovered around a monitor. She ran down to the ring, steer chair accompanying her. Her hair flying in her face and she frantically ran into the ring. The ref had previously been knocked out and it was the perfect opportunity. Triple H was down from an RKO and there was no way she was going to let him lose the match. The crowd booed hysterically, realizing that there was no way she was going to help Maven or Orton. Feeling a presence entering the ring, Randy turned around to be met with a steel chair to the face.

After hearing the ruckus, Maven was making his way to his knees as Trish came over, driving the chair into his ribs. The shot made him bend at the waist, leaving her a perfect shot for his head. She swung furiously, knocking the consciousness out of Maven. She threw the chair out of the ring and pulled Hunter on top of Maven. Her adrenaline was pumping so hard, Hunter felt as light as a little kid. Normally, she wouldn't be able to budge him, but given the circumstances, she felt like the incredible Hulk. She jumped out of the ring and threw the ref in, making sure he was cognizant enough for the three count. 1…2…3…he won! A smile spread across Trish's face as she grabbed his title belt and helped him from the ring. He leaned heavily on her as she supported most of his weight. Maven stood in the ring holding his head, while Orton glared at Trish. She had never seen his eyes so cold. It was safe to say that any chance she may have had with Randy just went out the window. But let's face it…she wasn't trying to score a good lay…she was trying to remain the most dominant female on RAW.


	8. A Coward's Way Out

Chapter 8

Trish woke up to banging on the door, "Yo Batista, get up! The limo will be here in an hour!" Trish pushed her hair from her eyes and glanced around. Dave lay sound asleep to the left of her. His left arm lay positioned perfectly over her abdomen, his face nestled in her neck. You would think a man the size of Batista would snore uncontrollably, but on the contrary, he was one of the quietest sleepers she'd ever been with. She began to stretch, remembering the hot week the two of them had just shared.

She recalled the night the two of them became an item. One moment they had been celebrating Trish's interference with all of Evolution in their suite, drinking the finest bottles of champagne and Cristal. The next, they were quickly making their way back to Dave's room, pieces of clothing being shed even before they reached his door. His kisses were sweet, not overpowering like Christian's style. There wasn't too much tongue, but just the right amount. The more she imagined his kisses, they were perfect in every way and his tongue worked like magic, running it all over her every crevasse she could imagine. His tongue even hit places where she never even thought to have been a sensual spot before. But, sure enough, if his tongue went there, they became a newly found spot that made her whole body shake with desire.

They had tried every position imaginable that evening as well. They may have even created new positions never founded before. They tore his room apart with sexual frustration that was equal on both ends. She hadn't been with anyone in so long, and he simply couldn't resist her anymore. She never imagined herself with a man his size before. She had always assumed that he'd break her in half. She was proven wrong though as he very passionately glided himself in and out of her. There were moments when he would be ruff with her, but not to the point where it was painful. Her favorite position was on top though. She had always enjoyed it with her other lovers, but being with Dave elevated the sensation to the next level. He was in perfect sync with her as her juices spilled all over his thighs. They made erotic, lustful love for four hours.

She pulled herself up, deciding to grab a shower. As she went to lift his arm up, he stirred pulling her even closer to him. "And just where do you think you're going?" His eyes were radiant as he smiled at her. She laughed and brought her face close to his, planting a kiss on his sexy lips. "To shower of course…didn't you hear Ric pounding on the door? The limo arrives in less than an hour." He moaned, slowly rubbing the palm of his hand up and down her abdomen, cupping her breasts for a moment, placing soft kisses on them. "No, I heard…I was just trying to ignore him. It's not everyday I have you all to myself in my bed." She giggled, "Well, who's to say that's not up for negotiation? Why don't you join me in the shower and we'll discuss it further in there?" She pulled his arm with her as she rolled out of bed. He let out a little grunt and followed her quickly into the bathroom.

Trish and Dave strolled through the lobby of the hotel, their suitcases rolling along behind them. They made each other look so good together. Trish had on a red, satin halter dress. It cut off right below the knee and it flowed magnificently with every step. Dave was dressed in a charcoal suit. His light gray dress shirt complimented his eyes, making them look dark and sexy. He didn't wear a tie, but he never needed to. He made the suit look good…he made any suit look good, tie or not. A few wrestlers were seated in the lobby. Most glanced at the two well-dressed individuals, Trish could only imagine the things they were thinking. The Evolution whore…that's what they were thinking. Coming to Triple H's side a week ago and leaving with Batista this morning…she was banging all of Evolution no doubt.

Dave opened the limo door, allowing Trish entry first. As soon as she ducked her head to get in, she was greeted. "WHOO!" Ric exclaimed, "Trish you look amazing! Doesn't she Hunter?" Hunter sat back in his seat, the belt draped over his left leg, and a bottle of water in his right hand. "She sure does Ric…definitely Evolution material." A slight smirk playing on his lips. Trish grinned as she took a seat in the limo, Dave crawling in next to her. Finally Triple H accepted her as part of Evolution. It felt good. It felt damn good. Edge flashed her his million dollar smile, happy that things have calmed down between the group. It was finally looking like things were slowly getting back to normal.

"We need to worry about tonight. We don't know whose going to be RAW manager this evening." Dave glanced at Trish. She was always talking business. She needed to relax a bit more. He understood wanting power and prestige, but sometimes a break is needed from those desires. And if one doesn't, they slowly turn into Triple H. Hunter nodded, "I agree. We are a smart group of people. There has to be a way to trick these idiots." Edge's face lit up with a wide grin, "I'm glad you brought that up. Let me introduce you to my plan that I think will suit all of our interests…"

The five members of Evolution stood in the middle of the ring, smiles beaming on all of their faces. They had pulled a good one that evening. With Triple H and Batista about to exchange blows, with only Trish standing between them, it seriously looked like the fall of Evolution. They all stood around, basking in the success of their plan.

Trish stood, Women's Championship still positioned on her shoulder. Of course, she had almost lost the title that night no thanks to Randy Orton. She couldn't believe he ran interference for Lita! He got what he deserved though…Dave made sure of that one as he clotheslined his head into the ground! But, Lita of all people…couldn't he have chosen a better diva to befriend? Wait, why did she care so much? It's Randy Orton of all people! She has Dave now…the animal of the federation…no one would ever mess with him!

"So, let me formally introduce everyone to the newest member of Evolution, the lovely, the beautiful, the seductive, Trish Stratus. The crowd broke into a loud ruckus as she took the mic from him. "Thank you Hunter. Now not only does Evolution control the World Heavy Weight Title, but we also control the Women's Title. The gold reins supreme in this group as does the prestige!" She held her belt high in the air. "Lita, I hope you're listening back there…I told you not to mess with me or else you'll have to pay the consequences! And it seems to me that you have ignored that warning…so beware! Remember, you are the kiss of death, so be careful of those you befriend…you may very well end their careers as well." A smirk playing on her lips as Dave snaked an arm around her waist.

Triple H took the microphone back from Trish, "Now, I have to congratulate Edge on his well thought plan of the evening. You…you are a genius my friend!" He turned to Edge and put his arm around his shoulders. "Only you would be able to come up with such a good plan to trick Benoit into thinking that Batista would actually try to hurt me. The disintegration of Evolution…so brilliant! Not only did I NOT have to defend my title tonight, but YOU got to face Benoit in the match that you have been wanting for a very long time now!"

The crowd roared in anger and boos as the group continued their rants. "And you, Dave…you deserve an Academy Award for you terrific acting skills this evening! You seriously looked like you could kill someone." Hunter said as he approached Dave, a smile playing on each of their lips before they shook hands. Their camaraderie was shortly lived, however, as Randy Orton's music blasted through the arena. Trish was about to give the kid a huge amount of credit for actually facing the group of five by himself…that was until he saw Lita by his side. The two of them didn't even compliment each other. He was in a completely different league than her!

"Hey Triple H, you know, you might have tricked Benoit tonight, but next week is my week as GM on RAW. And let me tell you, I have a treat for you." He slowly nodded his head, arrogance pouring out of the grin plastered on his face. He looked really good Trish thought…really good. "You, my friend, are going to be involved in a battle royal next week on RAW with the Championship belt on the line!" All of Evolution stood shocked. Trish actually felt her knees go week. How in the world were they going to pull this one off? Triple H was fuming! He ran over to the ropes, stomping his feet like a small child throwing a temper tantrum.

Dave grabbed the microphone, there was no way he was going to let Orton out of here alive. It's one thing to mess with his lady during a title match, but it's another to mess with the entire group. "Orton, you're pretty brave coming out here with only a lady by your side for protection. Especially when this lovely one next to me could take her in a heart beat! That would leave you to defend yourself against the four of us!" And on that note, the five of them stepped through the ropes and began making their way up the stage. Seconds later, the entire locker room of superstars joined Orton and Lita on stage. Triple H instantly knew something bad could possibly go down, so he slowly backed away, swaying the rest of Evolution to follow him. Even though he was pissed, there was no way he'd be able to take on all of those wrestlers. The group slowly jumped over the barricade and made their way out through the crowd.

Trish was fuming. Lita was basking in her glory right now AND so was Orton. They were Evolution god damn it! They weren't supposed to leave through the crowd! But, low and behold, the most powerful faction the WWE has ever seen, was caught taking the coward's way out.


	9. Thinking too much?

I have made changes to Chapter 8 when I realized that I had the time frame all messed up…a whole week was supposed to take place…not just one night! All that I changed was the first two paragraphs…thanks for all updates…keep em coming!

Chapter 9

Trish woke up that morning with a pounding headache. But, when one has to listen to Hunter rant and rave for five days straight about how screwed they are, a headache is inevitable. She heard the shower running and assumed that Dave was not in a good mood either. Normally, he would have woke her up and smother her with kisses before heading to the shower. She couldn't blame him though, he had a lot riding on his performance in tonight's battle royale.

All of Evolution did for that matter. That was the only plan they could come up with. The four of them would stick together and try to be the last four standing in the ring. And Trish, she had to run interference. That could get dangerous. She had a great idea as to how to go about it. Pulling down on those ropes could help eliminate a few wrestlers. She could also trip up their feet. But in all honesty, Trish wasn't worried about eliminating wrestlers, she was more worried about what they would do to her once they were eliminated. It's not like Dave or Edge could jump out of the ring, then they'd be eliminated. She'd have to fend for herself.

"Hey, you shouldn't worry so much about this." Trish shook her head and looked up, bringing her back into reality. There stood Dave with only a towel covering him from the waist down. Beads of water still running down his torso and arms, making every muscle glisten. He was quite a sight! And he was with her, that amazing creature was all about her! She smiled and looked down, "I'm not worried." He walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her, leaving his left thigh exposed. "Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes." She was taken back by that comment. They had only been together a little over a week, and he already knew her so well.

"Well, what if Hunter loses the belt? I mean, the odds are stack so high against us…I mean, if you, Edge, and Ric get eliminated our odds diminish. Or what if I can't run enough interference…What if the first guy I interfere with gets eliminated, and then comes after me? I mean, I can handle myself against any woman, but…" Trish was silenced by Dave's finger that was placed over her lips. He laughed at her, a sparkle in his eyes, "Stop worrying so much! Though, I must admit, I'm glad to see that you're more worried about yourself than Triple H." She chuckled, she couldn't deny that, for once, she was more worried about herself. He did know her so well. He placed his hand under her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his. "If I see you're in trouble outside of that ring, I'll be down there right next to you before any idiot could ever lay a finger on you."

She flipped, "You can't do that! Do you have…" Her ranting was cut short though as he pulled her close and kissed her ever so softly. "Trish, please listen to me. I care more about you than some stupid belt for Hunter. I'm going to be by your side before anyone else's in our group…and I can only hope you'd do the same for me." A smile tugged at her lips as she kissed him once again. "I wouldn't even think twice about it." And at that moment, Trish realized one thing…Evolution was not as loyal or as tightly knit as she assumed them to be. Triple H would screw over any one of them to keep his precious belt; Ric would do anything to stay on Triple H's good side; Edge would do anything to remain a dominant force in the WWE; Batista would do anything to make sure Trish remained safe; and she would do anything for him. And then harsh reality hit her…Triple H needed the four of them more than they needed Triple H.

Trish picked up her cell phone and dialed. About 4 rings later, voicemail picked up. Trish rolled her eyes and waited for the beep, "There better be a really good reason why we haven't heard from you in two weeks! Carmella, I swear to God, if you play us, you're going to have your ass handed to you on a plate by me! Call me as soon as you get this!" She clicked the end button and threw the phone on the sofa. She had to admit, one of the biggest perks of Evolution was her own locker room.

She needed time alone to think…it was when she did her best thinking. As of lately, she had been spending every second with Dave. Not that that was a bad thing or anything, she loved spending time with him. But, she hadn't had any good schemes to think up lately. Granted, she was kind of getting the idea that Dave was sick of Evolution anyway. And that worried her. She honestly didn't know what she would do if he left Evolution. She'd probably leave with him, but…then her security would go out the window.

But, Dave seemed like the type of guy who could honestly be her protection. Jericho and Christian sucked at it…but Dave…Dave was one powerful man. And it seemed that the passion he had for her would be able to fuel the fire. Wait, was she actually thinking about leaving Evolution? This was not the normal Trish thinking. The normal Trish would screw over anyone just to remain in this group. She needed to take a walk. She was starting to think too much and walking always made things better.


	10. An Evolution Meltdown?

Chapter 10

Trish walked through the arena hallways. She couldn't believe how wonderful Dave was. She must admit he was having a huge effect on her. The bitch in her was slowly disappearing and she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. When she first thought of him, she was originally going to use him as a sex toy. But after their conversation that morning and her realization, she's decided there are, in fact, strong feelings between the two of them.

She rounded the corner, running directly into the chest of someone whom she really didn't want to see. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little vixen of Evolution!" She rolled her eyes and pushed by, "Orton, I really don't have time for this right now." He grabbed her wrist and swung her around to face him. She pulled her wrist from his grasp and ran her hand through her blonde locks, a pure look of distaste on her face. "Why'd you do it?" It was a simple question…a simple question she didn't feel like answering. "I don't need to explain my actions to you, now if you'll excuse me…"

"You're not like them…you're better than that." She stared. So many emotions were running through her head, she didn't know how to respond. He just handed her a heartfelt compliment. And she knew she was better than them, but Dave didn't deserve to be included in 'them'. And then it came out, "You know, I don't think Dave deserves to be classified on the same level as the others." Randy's eyes lit up, "Oh, so you joined because you have a thing for Dave. Now I understand." He turned to walk away but for some reason, she couldn't end the conversation that way.

"No! I joined for protection! To protect my title!" He whipped around and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them lightly. "And when I offered you the opportunity of my protection, you said no! What, was I not good enough for you?" Once again, speechless. How did he always have that effect on her? "No, ok! I admit it…we'd make one hell of a team!" By this point, she was yelling. She was sick and tired of men and she was going to let him know it. "I'm sick of letting a man rule my life! I did it with Jericho AND Christian…and look where it got me! Used and abused! Well, I'm sick and tired of it! I joined Evolution cause I didn't see myself getting romantically involved with any of them and I wasn't looking for any emotional attachment either!" Finally, she left him speechless! Though she really didn't mean for all of her emotions to come pouring out like that.

"And now?" The words came out of his mouth as barely a whisper. She looked in his eyes and she finally saw it…he had feelings for her. It wasn't just mindless flirting to blow up his ego like she had assumed. "And now, I'm with Dave…but it's different this time. He's different. I see good in him. He won't hurt me, not like the others did…he truly cares for me." Randy looked down, breaking eye contact with her. "I'm not going to tell you what to do…but here's my warning," He looked back up, his blue eyes had red rims around them, as they burned into hers, "Be careful. You think you know him, well you don't! I do and I mean it when I say watch your back! You think he'll betray them for you? You're wrong. That's not Dave." And with that, he turned and walked away.

Trish let the hot water pour down her face. After the horrible evening, she wanted to hide in the shower for the rest of the night. Not only was the entire conversation with Randy playing over and over again in her mind, but Triple H and Dave were not on speaking terms. When Vince came out that night and said that Randy's battle royale for the belt wasn't fair, she thought that the night might have gone Evolution's way! Until he said the battle royale would decide WHO would challenge Triple H for that belt!

Then things turned from bad to horrible! If Triple H wouldn't have insisted Trish to run interference, none of this would have happened. When the match came down to Jericho, Batista, Edge and Benoit, she thought it was in the bag. She saw the prime opportunity to eliminate Jericho and pulled down on those ropes after Batista Irish Whipped him. She didn't expect him to come after her though. If she would have connected with that chair shot instead of him blocking it, he wouldn't have been able to grab her by her hair. Then Dave wouldn't have eliminated himself to save her, thus resulting in Dave and Edge kicking Benoit's ass. Instead, Edge and Benoit's battle ended in a tie resulting in a Triple Threat match for the title! Then, to make matters worse, for revenge on Trish, Jericho put her in a match against Lita next week with her belt on the line!

Just as she thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, Hunter and Dave almost came to blows backstage fighting over her, Randy banned Dave and Ric from ringside, AND both Benoit and Edge pinned Triple H at the same time! So now, no one knows who the keeper of the belt is! AND, Dave and Hunter aren't on speaking terms!

She opened up the bathroom door to find a shirtless Dave sitting on the bed. His eyes were closed as his head rested against the headboard. She picked up his discarded button down, sliding her fingers through the sleeves. The tips of her fingers didn't even graze the sleeve cuffs. She buttoned the five middle buttons and looked up. His eyes were open and he was staring at her with a blank expression. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" A smiled played on her lips as she crawled on the bed, straddling herself on his lap. She placed a kiss on his lips, "So did you talk to Trips?" He nodded slightly, "Yea, we're ok, though it was Ric who talked the sense into him." She nodded, "And how'd he do that?" Dave smirked, "He took our side." Trish could believe she just heard him correctly, "Wh…what?"

Dave brushed a piece of hair away from her face, "Come on, he's not stupid. He knows Triple H needs us. Without us, he's nothing." Trish nodded, the whole time thinking to herself, 'No Dave, he needs YOU. He's nothing without you.' But, that's something Dave needs to figure out for himself. And she had a feeling that he eventually would.

"Come on Hunter, what did you expect me to do? Yea, I guess I could have not covered you after Orton hit you with that chair, but then Benoit would be champ right now and we wouldn't even have a glimmer of hope!" Edge was reasoning with Hunter about the actions earlier in the evening. Hunter was still pissed that Edge covered him…it was obvious he didn't trust Edge. "Besides, none of this mess wouldn't have happened it Batista wouldn't have eliminated himself for Trish!" Hunter rolled his eyes, "You know, you're right. It's not like Batista to choose a girl over Evolution. She has his damn mind clouded."

Ric paced back and forth listening to the two bicker. "Ok, enough you two! We have to stick together! This is exactly what those four buffoons want! We have only one week left to fend for ourselves before Carmella get's back with Bischoff!" Hunter stood up and stalked over to Ric. "You're right, my fault…one more week before we find out it Trish's plan of attack worked. Well you know what, it better, or I'm going to pedigree her face into a cement floor!" Ric shook his head and walked away. Even Edge looked down, he knew it was wrong to lay a hand on a girl, especially someone like Hunter.

"That's not a smart thing to do and you know it!" Ric was fuming, he couldn't believe Hunter was actually considering messing up his alliance with Batista. Hunter stalked towards the door, "You know what, I'm done arguing for the night! But let me say this one thing…and you think hard about this, Ric. Why should I worry about pissing Batista off? I Don't have my title right now!" He was screaming at this point. His face was red and his nostrils flaming, "He's no good to me if I don't have my title!" He turned and slammed the door behind him so hard that it made Ric and Edge shutter. Edge shook his head, "Carmella needs to get back here and quick!"


	11. A Beneficial Association

Chapter 11

"What part of vacated don't you understand?" Triple H towered over the petite blonde. They had been going at it in the locker room for over an hour now and every minute that went by made her more agitated. She wasn't sure what pissed her off more, the fact that Hunter was making a fool out of her, or the fact that Dave was just sitting there letting him! All she could think about was the conversation she had with Randy a week ago. Maybe he was right, maybe she didn't know Dave as well as she thought she did.

Dave felt so terrible watching Hunter belittle Trish. And what made things worse was that she kept looking his way for support. And like a coward, he avoided any eye contact with her. The conversation he had with Ric earlier that day was the reason for his avoidance. And Ric's words still freshly echoed in his mind:

_"Dave, Man, you have to stop protecting Trish so much." Anger slowly rose to the facial features of the large man. "Come on Ric, I can't believe you're doing H's dirty work for him! If he has a problem with me and Trish, let him address it, not you!" Ric came up and placed his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Big guy, you should know me better than that! I would tell you if Hunter has a problem with the two of you. I'm just telling you what I see. You're protecting her too much. One of the main reasons we asked her to join us is because she isn't afraid of anyone and she can fend for herself. If you baby her and protect her from harm, she's going to grow accustomed to it and forget how to protect herself. So you care about her…great, good for you man! It's about time you actually went after what is good for Dave. Just remember your world doesn't revolve around protecting her. Trust me on this one, it'll be better for everyone in the long run."_

"Enough already! I'm positive that Eric will hand the belt back to you as soon as he returns! Carmella will have complete control of him!" Trish didn't care how loud she was screaming at this point. She had to defend herself, otherwise he'd give her a migraine. Hunter backed her into the wall and placed his hand on her neck. "Yea, you had better hope so!" By this point, Dave had seen enough, he was not cool with Hunter placing his hands on Trish. He stood up and threw a chair out of his way. After hearing the ruckus, Hunter released his grip. He knew that it was Dave who threw that chair. He turned around to meet the eyes of an angry Batista. Hunter calmly walked around Dave and left the room, slamming the door in the process.

Trish heaved a sigh of relief and looked up to find Dave staring at her. For what felt like hours, they just stared at each other. He couldn't read a single thought running through her mind. Her face was expressionless. She finally lowered her eyes and walked past him quickly and out the door. Dave made an attempt to go after her, but Edge stopped him. "Let her go man. She needs to cool down." Dave glanced at him. Out of all of them, Edge did know her the best. Maybe he was right. "Trust me, it'll be cool. Give her some space." With that, Dave exhaled heavily and threw a chair against the wall. Hunter was beginning to work his last nerve.

It was hours before the show started. Her normal routine usually consisted of working out and preparing herself mentally and physically for her match. But today was different, even though she had a huge match tonight against Lita, with her belt on the line, Trish found herself sitting in the empty arena, about five rows back from the ring, just staring. Her mind was consumed with so many thoughts, she found it hard to breathe. Dave's actions today were at the top of her list. Why didn't he say anything to Hunter? She knew it was bothering him, she could see it in his eyes, not forgetting his actions when Hunter grabbed her…Dave was already half way across the room ready to pounce on Trips. After that interaction, Randy's warning jumped into her mind. Could be actually be right? But, then she found herself thinking about Randy in general. She saw a side of him last week that he's never shown anyone before. The arrogant Randy disappeared and he honestly expressed emotion and concern for a being other than himself.

"Is this seat taken?" Trish shook her head and glanced up to be met with the blue eyes of Randy, a smile gleaming on his face. "No, you can sit" she said as she sat up a bit better. "You seem to be in a different world today." She chuckled, "I guess I haven't had a few good weeks." Randy nodded, slouching further into his seat. "So Evolution is turning out to be more trouble than it is beneficial?" She rolled her eyes, "Can we please talk about something other than Evolution…I'm sick of worrying about them." He nodded, "Yea, sure…talk about whatever you want."

A sly grin played on her lips, "So, you've had your hands full with the ladies this week." He shot her a puzzled glance. "Oh please, you mean to tell me that you haven't noticed Stacy Keibler swoon over you any time you say hello?" He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. She knows we're just friends." Trish laughed, getting a kick out of him trying to play it down. "And I think you may have Lita interested in you as well, coming to her aid the other night was very noble of you. Had you not interfered, I was going to teach her a lesson! You better not have anything up your sleeve when I face her tonight!" He chuckled, "Well, so as long as your Evolution henchmen don't interfere, I suppose I could save the plans for a later date." Her eyes grew wide and she slapped his arm. "You did have plans! I can't believe you!"

He grinned, "Anything to piss you off…you're gorgeous when you're angry." She blushed and quickly stood. "Whatever…I gotta run." As she began to walk away, she turned back to him. "Thanks." And with that she turned and walked out. Randy watched until she was completely out of sight. "My oh my…"

I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" Dave was pleading with Trish in the gorilla position, minutes before Evolution had to take the ring. Batista and Hunter were scheduled in a tag match against Randy and Benoit. She remained silent. "Trish, you've held your own against him before…what's so different this time?" She just stared at him and raised her eyebrows. Evolution's music hit and it was show time. The five of them walked through the curtains. He would have to finish this conversation later tonight.

"Dave, oh god! Please open your eyes!" Trish was kneeling down holding his head in her lap. Ric was lightly shaking him. "Come on big man, wake up!" She couldn't breathe; she glanced up to see Triple H standing above them. "How could you be so stupid! How is it possible to miss Orton's head and hit his!" It looked like an accident, it very well could have been. But it was more than plausible that he hit Dave on purpose. After all, Dave and Hunter had been at odds for days and it was all because of Trish.

She couldn't believe how unstable Hunter really was that evening. As soon as the ref went down, he had a chair in his hand. He hit everyone. First he whapped the chair against the back of Benoit's head, sending him flying to the ground. Dave had handed a pretty good beating on Orton. She had no idea why Dave felt the need to hold Orton still while Triple H went to hit him with the chair. As he brought the chair above his head, Trish realized that she hadn't been breathing the entire time. She didn't want Randy to get hit with that chair…not after their fun conversation earlier that day. But at the same time, she didn't want Dave to get hit either! That desire went completely out the window…even after Hunter hit Dave in the head with the chair, he still hit Randy with it.

By this point, Edge was calling for the EMT's to come out. Trish became frantic. "Dave, please look at me! I'm sorry, I promise I'll never not speak to you again, just open your eyes! Wake up…please!" His eyes began to flutter, and he let out an inaudible moan. He started shaking his head and slowly started to sit up. "Edge, forget it, he's awake" Ric said as he stood, letting out a shaky breath. He glared at Hunter, showing his disapproval. "Oh, thank God!" Trish hugged him around the neck so tightly. "Sweetie, it's ok…but you have to let go…I can't breath." He loosened her grip from his neck and pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine…really, I'm ok." He stood unsteadily, with support from Trish and Ric, blinking his eyes many times. He couldn't get a focus at first, but once he did, heglared at Triple H, who instantly began apologizing over and over again, seeming to care about his well-being.

Trish didn't buy it for a minute. Hunter cared for no one but himself. She knew he meant to do it…there was just no way of proving it. He was sly…he was very sly. And she was on the same team as him. She didn't know whether to deem that a beneficial association or a deadly one.


	12. One Hell of a Headache

Chapter 12

Trish sat silently in the dark, watching Dave sleep. The door to the balcony was open, allowing the cool breeze to roll in. For early January, it was a surprisingly warm evening. She pulled her knees up into her chest. For such an emotionally and physically charged day, sleep was one thing she should have no trouble doing. However, there she sat, wide awake, mind running in overtime, watching the man whom she cared so much about, sleep through one hell of a headache.

After tonight, there were so many things left to question. First and foremost on that list was her alliance with Evolution. When she originally agreed to join them, her reasoning was for protection. Protection from losing her title. And what happened this evening? She lost her title to Lita no thanks to interference from Jericho. And where was Evolution? No where to be found. Granted, she could only hope that Dave would have been by her side had his head not been pounded by a steel chair. He was stuck in the back with the EMT's while her match took place. They were checking for possible concussions.

Thank God he didn't have one. Then he would have had to go to the Emergency Room. That wouldn't have made for a fun night. But where was the rest of Evolution? Did they all have to be by Dave's side? Couldn't one of them have her back? And where did Triple H disappear to? He wasn't even back by the others. It's not like Trish to make bad business decisions. She always prided herself on each and everyone of her business decisions. But it seemed that she had made a mistake.

Which lead her to her next question: To leave Evolution or not? A part of her wanted to; to inform Bischoff of their master plan. But then part of her wanted to stay because of Dave. If she left, then he would have to choose. Choose her, and Evolution would systematically disintegrate both of them. Their list of ally's was not an extensive one. Choose to stay with Evolution, and they could kiss this great thing they had goodbye. It was a lose-lose situation.

Which lead her to her next question: Would Dave leave Evolution for her? And had he not gotten hurt tonight, would he have stopped the interference from Jericho? His actions earlier that day during her fight with Triple H gave her the impression that he wouldn't have come down to help her AND he would definitely not leave Evolution for her. But, at the same time, no matter how much she doubted the large man; he seemed sincere backstage. He did try to walk out with her. It's not his fault the EMT's wouldn't let him up. She couldn't blame them, he wasn't exactly making sense…

_Dave pushed away all the men, "Let me go! Gotta…go with…with…" "With who?" Ric snapped, annoyed with Dave's resistance. Dave grasped the side of his head. "See, you can't even remember Trish's name! And you wanna walk her down to the ring?" "It's fine Ric, I'll be alright…just make sure he doesn't have a concussion, k?" As she turned and walked away, she heard a struggle. Dave pushed an EMT into a table, sending everything flying. Next she heard what sounded like someone getting punched. "Edge, you ok man?" she heard Ric ask. Then everyone began yelling. She sighed and shrugged as she headed to the gorilla position._

Ok, so maybe she was overanalyzing. He wanted to go with her. So, that answered that question…but would he leave Evolution? Her ringing cell phone pulled her from her thoughts. She grabbed it quickly and went out to the balcony, no wanting to wake Dave.

"Trish, it's Carm." Trish exhaled deeply, she had almost completely forgotten about her. "Well, it's about time you return my call!" Carm whispered, "Sorry, not exactly easy to sneak away when there are only two of us! So, what is going on with everyone? How you holding up?" Trish let out an exasperated moan, "How are we holding up? We're falling apart!" Trish went on and explained the past RAW's, accenting tonight's madness. "Don't worry Trish, I promise you this…when I get back, Triple H will be handed back his title by Bischoff personally. And you…you will be involved in a non-disqualification match against Lita for the Women's Championship. I have him so wrapped around my finger, only God could prevent this from not going my way!" "Ok, I have faith in you. I wouldn't have recruited you otherwise. Call me when you get back." And with that, Trish clicked the end button.

"I can't believe I actually considered leaving Evolution!" she said out loud, "Get it together Trish!" She was certain everything would be back to normal once Bischoff and Carm returned. Trish would have her title back, Trips would have his title back, and Bischoff would be on their side once again. She had given herself one major headache for no reason at all! Why would she doubt her decision? Everything was going to be all right. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Dave had walked on to the balcony.

He snaked his arms around her tiny waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Come back to bed." She turned around, "What are you doing out of bed? The doctor said you shouldn't be on your feet. You need rest and…" She was cut off as he pulled her into a long passionate kiss. "I don't care what the doctor said. I haven't kissed you since we rolled out of bed this morning. And as far as I'm concerned, that's too long." She smiled, "Good to see you got your speech back. That bump on your head is still huge though. Do you still have a headache?" He buried his face in her neck, slightly losing his equilibrium, causing him to stumble slightly. "No, it's gone" he mumbled, knowing that she caught his stumble and would most likely make him lay back down. "OK, but I noticed you're still having trouble walking…so back to bed now."

She started to lead him back into the hotel room. "Are you going to join me this time?" She giggled, "Yea, I'm exhausted, and I need to keep you in that bed somehow…" He chuckled as he pulled her on top of him, slowly unbuttoning the oversized button down that covered her body. "I'm sorry." Trish looked into his eyes. He meant those two words; she could tell. "I know. Don't worry about it. It's over with." He nodded, I just don't like arguing with you…and we're going to get your title back. I promise." She smiled, "I thought I said don't worry about it?" He simply smiled and went back to unbuttoning her shirt. 'So much for that headache' she thought to herself as she slid the shirt the rest of the way off her hard body.


	13. The God of Wrestling

Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews...you've really helped me regain my interest in this story and think of possible endings for it. And I'm sorry but this chapter ends as a sort of a teaser...

Chapter 13

Trish and Dave strolled through the airport, heading towards the limo that awaited their arrival. They had decided, instead of traveling with Evolution, to fly back to D.C. for the rest of the week to fully recuperate Dave. Trish didn't argue with Dave's idea at all when he suggested it. The last thing she wanted to do was see Triple H. She was utterly disgusted at how selfish he was being. Granted, she already knew him well enough to know he possessed that quality, however you would think after Evolution lost the one belt, he'd make sure they wouldn't lose the other…to keep some prestige in the group. Yea, not so much…

The trip was a much-needed break though. There is only so much time you can spend with a group of people before you try to kill each other, especially when the group contains five egomaniacal individuals.

Dave put his hand on the small of Trish's back as he guided her past him, through the automatic doors. His mom always said ladies first, and it's always stuck. Trish saw the limo awaiting and a slight knot grew in the pit of her stomach. She knew Triple H was in there and she didn't want to hear his mouth. She didn't feel like arguing. Granted, after the long discussion Trish had with Dave in regards to protecting her, she knew he would intervene if things got too out of hand. He had explained why he didn't defend her when Hunter was screaming at her last week. And he had a valid point, once she thought about it. She never was afraid of Hunter before…why now?

That question was one she didn't know the answer to. It was either because Dave had spoiled her with his protection, or because that stupid comment Randy made kept echoing in her damn brain. But regardless, Dave and her came to a reasonable solution: Dave would intervene when things got out of hand. Meaning, if he could tell she was drowning, he'd step in and handle things. And that was a perfect idea; she couldn't allow herself to lose the little edge she had over H. That would mean she's slipping. And that's not a good thing…especially in dealing with Evolution.

Trish turned and looked up at the big man "You go first." He chuckled, "Trish, he's not that scary. It'll be ok." Trish rolled her eyes, "I'm not afraid of Hunter…please…I just don't wanna hear his damn bitching." Dave started laughing as he pulled her into a hug. "I mean seriously," she continued, "a whole week without hearing that voice…can you blame me?" He looked down and smiled at her. "What?" she asked, glancing up, beginning to chuckle lightly. He placed a kiss on her lips, "Nothing" he said as he opened the door to the limo, all the while thinking 'There's the Trish I know.'

888888888888888888

"I'm just saying, the main reason I joined was for protection to keep my belt…and here I am…beltless!" Trish yelled. Her and Triple H were going at it, as usual. It was just the two of them in the locker room, but she didn't care. She could hold her own as far as she was concerned. "Fine Trish, and the reason why I invited you was to help me keep my title!" Triple H paced back and forth in front of her. She laughed, "Now that's funny. Cause I thought you wanted me to recruit a new member or two…AND because I had gold, making your little precious faction even more elite." Triple H stopped pacing and stared and her.

"Uh, guys…" their stare down was interrupted by Edge, who peeked his head in the door. "I just ran into Carmella. She said Bischoff is scheduled to go to the ring shortly to give you back your title." Triple H turned to Edge, a smile slowly forming on his face. Trish maintained her glare on his portrait face. "Well, looks like you recruit finally did something right. Let's get to the ring." Triple H said, heading towards the door. Trish reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him harshly.

"This conversation is far from over." He turned back to her, his hands clenching into tight fists at his side. Trish noticed them and couldn't help but smirk, "Go ahead, lay one hand on me…and I guarantee Dave will break you in half!" She automatically regretted saying that…the last thing she wanted was to put more strain on Triple H and Dave's relationship. It was already so incredibly damaged. But watching his reaction was priceless. Triple H's face turned bright red and his knuckles were slowly turning white. He paused for a second before turning and leaving the room.

8888888888888888888888888

Bischoff and Carmella stood in the middle of the ring as Evolution started their descent. All 5 of them, dressed in their finest. From the outside, they looked like a well-kept group, but on the inside, they were crumbling slowly, or at least that's the way Trish felt. Ric was first to enter the ring, separating the ropes, allowing Triple H and Edge entry. Dave entered next, separating the rope with his knee, allowing Trish entry.

"Triple H, had I known what utter chaos those four idiots backstage would cause while I was away, I would have never made that stupid match giving the winners complete control of RAW. I owe you an apology. I should have left Evolution in control of things while I was away. I am sincerely sorry and to make my apology even more heart felt, I want to give you this championship belt back for all the troubles you endured." The two of them smiled their cheesy ass grins, and just as Triple H grasped the belt, Vince McMahon's music hit and out came Jericho, Benoit, Orton, and Vince himself.

"Hold up there Eric. I'm going to have to say that I don't agree with simply giving Triple H the belt back when he was beaten fair and square by Benoit and Edge. So, as the chairman, I'm going to make the decision regarding the belt. Now, originally, I had decided to make it a Triple Threat match between Triple H, Benoit, and Edge. But after watching your groveling in the ring, I've decided to punish the two of you, per say. I decided to make a five way match for the title between Triple H, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Edge, and Randy Orton!"

The crowd went crazy, while Eric, Carmella and Trish's mouths dropped. Triple H started throwing one of his tantrums as usual. He slowly calmed himself and hastily grabbed a mic from one of the audio men. "You know what Vince…that's fine. There will be two members of Evolution taking place in that match. And a win for Evolution would be a win for myself. So you've just given Evolution a forty percent chance at winning." Bischoff's eyes lit up, "Ok Vince…how bout we raise the stakes a bit…let's make this match a six man match…yea…in an Elimination Chamber match…at New Year's Revolution! That's right…a six man Elimination Chamber Match at New Year's Revolution where the sixth man will be no other than…BATISTA!"

Trish's eyes grew huge after hearing Dave's name. 'Are you kidding me! What the hell is he thinking!' She glanced at Dave who just nodded coolly and then at Triple H who looked like he just saw a ghost. "Fine…Elimination Chamber it is…at New Year's Revolution." Trish turned and looked and Carmella whose face was still so incredibly pale. 'Yup, only God could prevent her plan was being carried out…and unfortunately, Vince McMahon was the Wrestling God.'

88888888888888888888888888888888

Trish, Edge and Dave sat backstage. They had just listened to Hunter rant and rave for about an hour. "Look guys, I'm just saying that he's going crazy as of lately. He's on this selfish rampage and no one can talk any sense into him. Evolution's supposed to be this great faction where we all help one another. And I'm sorry, but as of lately, the only ones who have been helping around here are the three of us! I mean, honestly, if it weren't for you two, there's no point of even staying in Evolution! And why is that? Because it's all about Hunter." Dave and Edge looked at each other and then down to the ground. They knew she was right, but didn't want to admit it for whatever reason. "I honestly don't know why you two are still in this façade of a faction…" And with that, Trish stood, grabbed her towel, and headed into the showers.

Dave and Edge looked at each other. "You know, she's right…it's as if we're only around so that Hunter can keep his belt." Dave nodded in agreement to Edge's comment, "You know what's even worse? I know for a fact that he didn't mean a word he said in the ring when he said a win for Evolution is a win for himself…and if he did, it's because he expects us to lay down and give the belt back to him…just like Orton." The two of them sat in silence and thought about the conversation that just took place. Little did they know, however, there was someone on the other side of the door who heard their entire conversation.


	14. One Pissed Off Game

Sorry it took so long to update everyone. Here's another chapter for you! Sorry though, it's mostly all dialogue. But, I have to get everything set up for the big things that are going to be happening next. Pure chaos I promise!

Chapter 14

The pay per view was exactly one week and six days away. Triple H had been over the plan of attack ever since the announcement made last week. Dave's head was spinning, as was Edge's. Hunter was turning this into a life-threatening match. Then the fact that Bischoff created this "Beat the Clock" scheme didn't make the headache go away. He had said he came up with the idea so that Evolution would be last three out of the chamber. All they had to do to was beat their opponent that evening with the quickest time, making them closer to the last out of the chamber…seemed easy enough.

All of Evolution had been busy this RAW. Ric and Hunter were off badgering Eric with ideas as to assure Triple H victory this evening. Edge was off in the gym, getting ready for his qualifying match. And Trish, god only knows where she had disappeared to. Dave assumed she was off, looking for a way to make Lita's life a living hell. All the while talking trash about how she's going to get her title back. He'd never admit it to her, but she could be one major bitch when she really wanted to. But that was a part of her charm that he loved so much. She had so many different personalities that meshed together to make one extraordinary person. Not forgetting how fine she was either.

Trish was meandering through the halls, not really sure why. Sure, it'd be awesome to run into Lita and send some threatening messages her way. It'd be even better to figure out where the hell Triple H went. She had already run into Bischoff and Carmella and he wasn't with them. That made her nervous. As of lately, he'd been disappearing much more. Granted, that was normally a good thing cause no one would have to hear his mouth, which always put Dave in a good mood. Which then, would put her in a good mood…especially when they got back to the hotel!

Her thoughts were interrupted as an arm grabbed her and pulled her into a side hallway. "Randy! What the hell is your problem! You scared the piss out of me!" She socked him in the arm as he chuckled. "I'm sorry. It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks and I just wanted some alone time." Her cheeks turned a slight crimson and she broke eye contact with him. "You can't keep running into me like this. It makes me feel like we're sneaking around…but, now that you mention it, things have been a bit hectic lately. But you're not making my life any easier either by pulling me into shady hallways." He chuckled at her comment then became more serious. "I'm sorry you lost your title. That belt meant the world to you…and why didn't your precious Dave come down and stop Jericho from interfering?" Trish knew exactly where this conversation was headed. "Don't even start this again. Dave was back with the EMT's. You know…possible concussion?"

"How could I forget? I did receive a chair shot too, ya know. I just think it was a little too convenient." By this point, Randy had already backed Trish into the wall. Not by force, but for every inch he'd take towards her, she'd take one away till she found herself smack against the wall. He raised his arms, pinning her between him and the wall. She looked straight into his crystal eyes and she felt her knees go weak and her pulse quicken. "You can't trust him. I'm telling you…leave Evolution and join me. You know I'd never abandon you. And you already know that I care about you." Those last words he whispered in her ear. Her entire body tingled as she felt his breath against her ear and she noticed she was having a hard time breathing normally. This had to be her breaking point. It was odd that he didn't notice it though. Being such a ladies man, he should know when he had the green light to kiss her…not that she had given him the green light…it was more like a yellow light. But had he attempted a kiss, she wasn't sure if she could deny it or resist it.

"Think about it…" was all he whispered in her ear before kissing her softly on the cheek. She stood there in shock momentarily as she watched him walk away. She exhaled heavily and shook her head. She had to stop running into him like this. However, the same individual who overheard her conversation last week, just so happened to witness her interaction with Randy… "Oh, this is too good to be true. This will be easier than I had imagined…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why the hell would you pin Rhyno so quickly? Are you trying to take my belt?" Triple H was furious…he wasn't screaming at Batista, but more or less growling. "Hunter, I'm sorry…he pissed me off…I couldn't control my temper." "Oh, how convenient…you couldn't control your temper…do you realize the time I have to beat now in order to be the last out of the cage? Well let me refresh you…3 minutes and 2 seconds!" Dave didn't respond, partly because he'd laugh if he did, and partly because he didn't feel he needed to give him an answer. "Trips, champ, it's cool. Dave was only trying to better Evolution's entry in the match…that's all." Ric sent Dave a set of eyes that meant 'just agree'. "Oh, yea…just trying to better our chances that's all champ…"Dave said, patting Hunter on the shoulder before excusing himself from the room, "Oh, by the way, good luck out there champ!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trish shut the door to their hotel room and burst out laughing, "Oh Dave, he's so pissed!" Dave chuckled and pulled her into a hug, nestling his face in her neck. It wasn't exactly Triple H's night, to say the least. First off, he not only did NOT beat Dave's time…he didn't beat anybody's…which means he would be one of the first ones out of the chamber! Then, to make matters worse for him…well, not only him, but for all of Evolution, Vince came out after Triple H's victory and informed everyone that the stakes have been raised. Since Eric thought up the "Beat the Clock Scheme", Vince decided to assign a special referee…no other than HBK. That really pissed Edge off…considering he hated Shawn. It didn't make any of them happy…not even Trish. Granted, she enjoyed seeing Triple H pissed, but the odds were stacked in favor of them…that is, until HBK came into the picture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trish laid flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her hands folded neatly on her bare stomach. New Years Revolution was tomorrow night and she had no idea what Dave was planning on doing. She stirred slightly as he unlocked the hotel door and came into the room. He had just finished up a meeting with Edge and Triple H. "Hey babe, what are you thinking about?" he asked, laying down next to her on his side, his right arm propping his head up while the other began to move back and forth slowly over her stomach.

She smiled, but kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "I can't stop thinking about this elimination chamber match. Are you going to try for the belt? I mean, you're last out of the chamber…you have a really good chance!" His expression turned serious, minutes later he responded, "No, I don't think so." Trish let out a sigh and waited to see if he was going to explain his reasoning. "I mean, I just don't think I'm good enough yet…like I'm still learning." Trish couldn't believe her ears. She partially sat up, propping herself up with her elbows and forearms. "Are you kidding me! Dave, you know damn well you're good enough and that you could beat Hunter any day!"

"Trish, it's more complicated than that. You can't understand because you weren't there from the beginning. Ric and Hunter made me what I am today. I would be spitting in their faces if I tried for that belt." Trish went to interrupt, but Dave held up his hand, stopping her before she could utter one word.

"When Evolution first began, Randy and I were Hunter and Ric's 'project'. Evolution was like a school in a sense, where Randy and I began being trained by the best. Shortly thereafter, we turned into a family. We all had each other's backs and if you even looked at one of us wrong, the other was there for backup. We became a feared group. The way we saw it, hurting a member of Evolution was like hurting family…and you just don't do that. Everyone else saw us as power hungry, egomaniacal idiots who got off double teaming people. Those were the best times in my life. I can honestly say that…and I miss that…but, things change. Especially people. Randy saw an opportunity and grabbed it. He let the gold affect his vision, and soon enough, he stepped somewhere he shouldn't have. He disrespected Hunter when all Hunter did was make him a more respected, talented wrestler. Hunter had done nothing wrong to receive that deception from Randy. He had our backs in and out of the ring. Now, I'm not condoning what we did to Randy either. He did what he thought was best for himself. And I can respect that. And what we did was somewhat harsh. I honestly still regret it to this day. Regardless, this is what it comes down to: Hunter has made me what I am today. Until the day comes when he doesn't have my back because of his own selfishness, I will not disrespect him by taking the belt. When he disrespects me or gives me a reason to believe he's in it just for him, then maybe I'll pursue the belt."

Trish relaxed back onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. Dave just poured his heart out about everything running through his mind and she was trying to let it all sink in. "But hasn't he already given you a reason to believe he's only in it for himself? I mean, look how selfish he's been lately." Dave shrugged, "I'm not saying he's been the most giving person as of lately, but it's more like he's just never around. I'm saying if he had the chance to interfere and help me out and decided not to…then we'd have problems. This phase he's in now can be handled if Ric has a sit down with him." Trish sighed as she rolled onto her side to face him, her hand reaching out and entwining with his. "I guess you're right. I just saw what all of you had in the past and I thought that's how things would be when I joined. I mean, as much as I say I only joined for protection, I wanted the whole family bond thing too, ya know?"

Dave smiled and released her hand, bringing his up to caress her cheek lightly. "Well, I think you have that with me and Edge. And who knows, things could get better. Just wait till we bring Carmella into the family. We may become that tightly knit family again." Trish smiled and pulled Dave closer, kissing him gently on the lips. "You're right." But as hard as she tried to believe that, she still feared the worst was yet to come.


	15. The Return of Gold

Ok, guys…here's another chapter. You are all going to hate me cause the ending's such a teaser! Thanks for all the updates!

Chapter 15

Trish sat with her championship belt laying on her lap, her hand resting on Dave's knee. It was the day after New Years Revolution. Edge sat on her left, while Dave sat on her right, his arm extended over the back of the seat. Triple H and Ric sat across from the three. Triple H had his patented smirk, with the championship belt hanging over his shoulder, while Ric went on about his story that included him and two other lovely ladies in his suite. As much as she didn't need the details, she loved watching Ric's facial expressions. He was so animated when he told stories…almost like a cartoon character per say. Yes, there were quite a few parties last night full of celebrating the return of gold to the group. She had even convinced Eric to allow Carmella to join them in the festivities, telling him that she needed another woman to even out the testosterone.

It seemed as though things had finally gotten back to normal. And it was almost time to introduce the next part of the plan – allowing Carmella entry into Evolution. It was almost as if a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Oh, and how could she forget the satisfaction that came at the end of her match when Lita had to be carried from the ring by two refs? 'That will prove to the red headed bitch that she should've never messed with me.' The limo came to a halt as they arrived at the arena. Triple H was first to step out, followed closely by Ric. Edge exited next, then Dave, extending a hand to help Trish from the limo.

As they headed toward the arena, she noticed how well they were all dressed. Hunter had on a navy suit, light blue shirt underneath with a tie that contained a palette of blue, dark purple, and…pink? Ok, so maybe it wasn't the best choice of a tie, but he wore it well. Ric had on his dark gray suit, accompanied by a light gray shirt and one of his expensive ties. Even Edge was dressed well this evening. Normally, he never wore a suit, choosing to go more casual. But there he stood, in a smoky colored suit with a white shirt underneath. He didn't have a tie, but that wouldn't be Edge's style now would it? Dave and Trish were dressed the best that evening, their choice of outfits complimenting each other perfectly. Trish wore a tasteful black, strapless dress that contained a cutout on the right side of her torso. It accentuated her curves but left plenty of room for the imagination. Her feet wore black strappy stilettos that crisscrossed and buckled just above her ankle. Dave wore black suit pants with tiny white pinstripes…power pants…as Trish liked to call them, with a black suit jacket and black dress shirt. His tie was of a tiny-checkered print with dark and light grays and black accentuating it perfectly.

Evolution's music hit as the five of them made their way to the ring. Boos erupted from the crowd, obviously upset over the new world and women's champion. Triple H grabbed a mic and waited till the crowd quieted down. "First of all, I have to throw a huge congratulations out to Trish over here for her huge victory over Lita last night. I mean, not only did Trish absolutely decimate Lita like we knew she would, she had warned Lita that she would severely injure her and well, she did…at least that's what word backstage is. Something like Lita will be out for months with a torn ACL?"

As Jr. verified Lita's condition to the crowd, Trish took the mic. "See Lita, I warned you. I warned you that I'd rip you apart…and it seems that I have. Let this be a warning to ANY diva backstage even thinking about taking my title! You can't beat me! And if you try, then I'm entitled to unleash on you, the same fury that Lita experienced last night!" With that, she threw her title in the air and flaunted it proudly for all to see.

Triple H applauded with a smug smile on his face as he watched Trish bask in her glory. She handed the mic back to him and he continued. "My next topic I need to discuss is in regards to my two other Evolution members. Edge, Batista, I am forever indebted to you two. You both were amazing in the ring last night. And not only did you fight hard, you showed your allegiance to me and proved to everyone that Evolution is as tightly knit as always!" Hunter then extended a hand to Edge, shaking it with a serious look of gratitude on his face. Next he turned to Batista and engulfed him in a hug. The two of them embraced for a few seconds, the whole time talking into each other's ear. Trish wished she were closer so that she could hear what was being said.

Their moment was interrupted as Randy Orton's music hit and the crowd went crazy. Randy stood at the top of the stage, dressed in dark gray pants with a light gray shirt. His head was bandaged from where he had been broken open the night before. He carried a scowl on his face as opposed to the smirk usually present. Trish already knew he was out here to cause problems…he didn't even need to speak. It was obvious. "Yes, yes, what a tightly knit group you are! And you certainly know how to help each other out…especially you Batista! Even after you've been pinned and eliminated, you still found you're way back into the ring to deliver the Batista Bomb on me. I was seconds away from delivering an RKO and taking back my belt!"

Triple H seemed amused by Randy's last comment as he started laughing hysterically. Dave was smiling as well, getting a kick out of Randy's speech. He leaned forward on the ropes, resting his forearms on them as Triple H began to talk. "Randy, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just love how you said taking back YOUR belt! You see…" "I wasn't finished!" Randy yelled, cutting Triple H off before he could say anything else. "I have a point to make here, Hunter. And that point is this: Batista, it's obvious that you have Triple H's back, but does he have yours? I'm mean, he says he does, but honestly does he? What if I told you that he had a chance to help you last night during our match but didn't?"

Trish glanced at Dave, who was no longer leaning on the ropes, but standing straight up staring at Triple H, waiting for his response. Triple H began shaking his head furiously, obviously not agreeing at all. "First off Orton, I don't know what makes you think we're going to believe you. Dave, he's just trying to break up Evolution, can't you see that? He doesn't even have any proof!" Trish didn't know who to believe, Randy has been trying to split apart Evolution for quite some time and Triple H hasn't quite been a 'team player' as of lately either. She glanced at Randy who now had that sexy ass smirk on his face…great!

"Well, what if I told you, Dave, that I did have proof? Because I do! Roll the tape!" Footage from last night's match displayed on the Titantron. Randy had just RKO'd Batista and went for the cover. Triple H lay in the corner turnbuckle. The ref counted to one. Triple H stood then hesitantly fell back down as the ref hit two then three. Trish looked at Dave. She noticed his jaw was clenched…he was pissed.

"That tape doesn't prove anything Orton! That was a thirty minute long match! Do you have any idea how exhausting a match that length is? I could barely hold myself up!" Randy laughed, "I'm not so sure about that. How bout we see it one more time?" The tape played again as Randy continued, "See Dave, right there. He gets up pretty quickly for a man who was physically exhausted." Dave's face was red as he watched the Titantron. "Yea Dave, I did stand up quickly cause I wanted to break the count! My body just wouldn't let me and I fell back down. You have to believe me!"

"Yea, he got up fast and fell down even quicker!" Triple H turned to Orton, "Shut up! We're finished here!" "NO, Hunter, we're not! I want a rematch! I was screwed last night and we both know it!" Triple H laughed, "Ah Randy, don't forget the clause that's still in effect…you know, so as long as I have the belt you don't get a title match? And I'm sure Bischoff will be more than happy to keep it that way." Randy nodded slowly, "Fine, well then I better go talk with him." Randy's music hit again as he left the stage. Triple H and Batista just stared at each other while the other three members stood wide-eyed and speechless. Triple H let the mic hit the ground as he tried to talk with Dave. The crowd didn't need to hear anymore of this. "Dave, please tell me you don't believe him…had I been able to break the count I would have."

Dave looked at the ground and then back up at Hunter. He turned his attention to Trish and extended his hand toward her. She slipped her hand into his, not making eye contact with any of them. He separated the ropes for her, which she stepped through, pausing on the apron and looked back once more. She looked Triple H directly in the eyes and for once, she was scared. Dave jumped down off the apron and lifted her gently, placing her on the floor. As she made her way up the ramp, she could hear Ric and Hunter arguing even over the crowd's cheers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Randy made his way to Bischoff's office and found it empty. Neither Eric nor Carmella were anywhere to be found. He sat down and decided it best to wait. The last thing he needed to do was stalk the halls for them.

Randy sat for about ten minutes before his attention was turned to the door. "Just the person I was looking for…" the individual said as the door gently closed behind them, and to assure privacy, the lock was turned. There were to be no disturbances during this talk…


	16. Do we have a deal?

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated guys…life's been pretty hectic lately! But, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And here's another chapter for you to feast on! OH, and since it's been so long, I've included the last two paragraphs from Chapter 15 to refresh where this left off…

End of Chapter 15

Randy made his way to Bischoff's office and found it empty. Neither Eric nor Carmella were anywhere to be found. He sat down and decided it best to wait. The last thing he needed to do was stalk the halls for them.

Randy sat for about ten minutes before his attention was turned to the door. "Just the person I was looking for…" the individual said as the door gently closed behind them, and to assure privacy, the lock was turned. There were to be no disturbances during this talk…

Chapter 16

"What? Where's Bischoff, I need to speak with him…not you." Carmella smiled evilly as she crossed the room, taking a seat in Eric's chair. "Well, right now Eric is discussing your clause with Triple H and it's not looking so good." At that comment, Randy jumped up and headed for the door. "BUT…what if I told you I can get that clause to go away? Maybe get you another shot at the title?" Randy froze with his hand on the doorknob and turned back. "You're going to help me get a title shot? Why? Why are you so interested in helping me? What do you get out of this?"

Carmella smiled, "I'm appalled! Why do you assume that I want something in return?" Randy smiled, "Because I know your type. You don't help anyone unless they can help you." Carmella rolled her eyes, 'Just bite the bate already you pompous ass!' "My type meaning…not like the Trish Stratus type?" Randy's eyes narrowed, "Yea…why do you mention Trish? What does she have to do with me? Where are you going with this?"

Carmella kicked her feet up on Eric's desk, leaning back in the chair. "Please sit down and I'll explain where this is going." Randy hesitantly made his way over to the chair and sat across from her, waiting patiently for her to continue. "I've sat in the shadows long enough and I've decided that it's time to become noticed. I'm starting to realize the amount of power I have here on RAW. Unfortunately, there is one person who stands higher than me…and consequently is getting in my way. That person I'm talking about is Trish Stratus. I want to be the most dominant female on RAW! And in order to do that, I need to take the most dominant diva and remove her of all her dominant forces."

Randy felt his face getting warm. He was starting to not like the direction this conversation was headed. "Now, I've taken a good look at Trish and this is what I've come up with. You strip her of her title, take away Evolution, and most importantly, you take away her precious Dave and she will fall. She'll fall so hard she'll hit rock bottom. Then, poof! I'm on top!" Randy laughed, "And you think you'll be able to get that title away from her? She's the best female wrestler on RAW and you've never even been in a single match yet!" Carmella's eyes narrowed as she removed her feet from the desk, leaning closer to Randy. "Haven't you figured out already that I get whatever I want whenever I want? If I want to train to be a diva, I will…and if I want to be trained by the best, I will! Please, Evolution is so wedged up Eric's ass, they would definitely oblige Eric's request for Trish to train me."

"Well, good luck with that Carm, but I still don't see how I fit into this?" She laughed, "Oh please! Don't play dumb with me Randy Orton! I know you're in love with her, it's so freaking obvious! And pathetic too if I haven't mentioned it yet." Randy leaned forward; he was becoming agitated at her beating around the bush. "Just lay it all on the line for me. I have better things to do and quite frankly, you're not one of them."

Carmella sighed, "Fine. Here it is: I want you to put yourself in compromising situations with Trish as often as possible. Talk to her in front of Evolution. Turn up the drama. If Dave catches you and her together, he's gonna start questioning it. And once Triple H sees you two together, he'll start convincing Dave he's better off without her and that she can't be trusted. The whole time this is happening, I'll be training with her…and I'm sure she'll share some juicy details with me as well if I ask. The point is to convince her she's better with you than Dave. Then, no more Evolution…no more Dave…and the title is as good as mine. And in return, you'll get Trish…though I don't see what's so damn special about her…and I'll even get you a number one contenders match for the title tonight. Of course, you'll have to face Batista, but that's the best I can do. I'll even get that stupid contract destroyed. So…what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trish walked into the locker room; Dave sat intently watching the footage from the match. She sat down next to him and placed her manicured hand on his massive thigh. He didn't acknowledge her but instead kept watching the footage over and over again. "You have a number one contenders match for the title tonight…I ran into Carm in the hall. She said Bischoff made the match in the interest of fairness…something about McMahon breathing down his neck watching his every move..." Her voice was solemn, as if she was almost afraid to utter a word.

Dave continued to stare at the screen. "It's against Orton…winner wrestles Trips at the Royal Rumble." She sat in silence again, becoming a little agitated with his absence of words. "Dave, please talk to me. At least tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I need to know where you stand so that I know where I stand…just for precautions tonight." Silence still emanated from the big man. Trish sighed heavily; she understood that he was confused, hurt and betrayed but that was no reason to shut her out "Dave, please don't punish me for Triple H's mistakes."

He turned and looked into her hurt brown eyes. "I don't want you down at ringside tonight. Stay backstage with Edge." A confused look formed on her face. "What! Don't be ridiculous! I'm coming down to support you and you're decision whatever it may be." He began shaking his head no as he dug through his bag and pulled out his trunks. "No! No! You're…" he paused slightly, inhaling and exhaling deeply, "Ya know what, I know you're too stubborn to listen to a word I say…fine, come down to the ring. No precautions will need to be taken. Don't worry about it." Her mouth dropped, "So, you're saying you believe Triple H? We're staying with Evolution?" Dave sighed and looked up at the ceiling, pausing for a moment. "Trish, I'm not discussing this with you right now." With that, he opened the locker room door and left Trish standing bewildered wondering 'What the hell just happened?'


	17. Shots and Chair Shots

Finally! I've updated! Sorry it's taken me so long…if you guys even remember where I left off! Just a note, the italics in the 6th paragraph are Carm's thoughts to herself. So without further adeu…the new chapter!

Chapter 17

Dave let the hot water from the shower run down his face. What had started out to be a good day quickly turned into the worst day of his life. First and foremost, he snapped at Trish in the locker room when he had no right to. She was just trying to help, but it was at that exact moment when the ugly truth hit Dave square in the face. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that led him to believe Triple H couldn't stop that 3 count. And he said, if the day ever came that Hunter didn't visibly have his back, that he'd leave Evolution. That was also before Trish entered his life and changed it in the wonderful way that she has.

If he left Evolution, she would leave with him, which meant that not only would Dave have to watch his back, he'd have to watch hers as well. He also knew the first thing Hunter would do to make Dave pay for his deception. He'd go after the one thing he cared about more than anything in the world…Trish. Therein lies the predicament. Dave's list of allies is non-existent…not to mention, so is Trish's. But their list of enemies is stock full. At least by staying with Evolution, most of their enemies leave them be. But without Evolution, Dave and Trish were like two animals without their herd. They appear to be weak, which means they turn into prey. If he stays with Evolution, then Trish remains safe. Evolution still appears to be a dominant group. Therefore not many mess with them. So the answer was simple in his mind…stay with Evolution to protect Trish and himself.

He turned off the shower and rubbed the newly formed lump he received earlier that evening from a chair shot. He knew Trish felt bad about accidentally hitting him. And he knew it wasn't her fault either. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, expecting to see his beautiful blonde lying on the bed. To his dismay though, she wasn't there. She had said she was going for a walk earlier, but it had been nearly two hours later and she still wasn't back yet. He sighed, threw on his boxer briefs and laid on the bed. The sooner she returned, the sooner they could talk and he could make everything better.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bartender, another shot please." Trish sat alone at the hotel bar, drinking away her sorrows. She felt horrible about what happened that evening to Dave and had already told the bartender the story twice. "I mean, why did Triple H insist Dave use that chair to finish off Orton? He didn't need it! He was in complete control of the match! I knew it! Dave knew it! And I know Trips knew it! Hell, even Orton knew it! That's why I jumped on the apron and grabbed it out of Hunter's hands. Damn Orton for pushing Dave into me! If he didn't the chair would've never bounced off his head to being with! No, you know what…I should've stayed in the back like Dave said to begin with."

"Oh now Trish, that's not very nice…damn Orton?" She whipped around in the chair, almost falling off, to find Randy standing behind her. She glared at him and grabbed onto the bar for support. "Oh its you…whatta want?" The smirk on Randy's face quickly turned to a frown when he noticed how intoxicated she was. "Bartender, how much did she have to drink?" Trish giggled and began trying to count the number of shot glasses line up on the bar. Randy shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her up from the stool. "Ever hear of the saying 'Cut off'?" he yelled at the bartender, who in turned just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Come on Trish, let me help you to your room."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carmella sipped her champagne and settled deeper into the bubble bath she had made for herself. Yes, it seems as though her plan was going to work beautifully! Randy took her up on her offer and tomorrow she would nonchalantly clue Hunter in on the many run-ins already occurring between Randy and Trish. _And the chair shot Dave took was such a sweet bonus! I'm sure Dave is pissed that he lost his #1 contendership because of his lovely girlfriend! That will teach her to mess with me! _She was still blown away by Trish's actions as of lately. Evolution will NOT fall apart just because she doesn't trust Triple H. _I've put too much time into this faction to watch it fall to pieces! I didn't sleep with Bischoff for nothing!_ She head the suite door open and knew Eric must be back from the show. "Now to put my last idea in motion…time to become Women's Champion!"

"Orton, let go of me!" Randy chuckled as he continued to guide Trish to her room, "You can barely stand. You need my help." "NO, No I don't! I don't need anyone's help now let me go Randy Orton!" Obliging her request, he let her go and watched as she lost her balance, falling right into her hotel room door.

Hearing a thud at the door, Dave got up to see what the noise was all about.

Randy laughed as she shot him a look of death, "You sure are mean when you're drunk." She narrowed her eyes and stumbled toward him, "I'm not drunk!" she yelled as she lost her balance yet again, this time falling into Randy's arms.

Just then, the door opened and Dave's angry eyes met the startled eyes of Randy and Trish. Randy looked at Trish and realized that, for once, she was speechless. So he instantly spoke before the big man could get any words out. "You might want to keep a better watch on this one. I found her wasted at the bar downstairs. I was just helping her back to her room." He let go of Trish and watched her stumble backwards into Dave's arms. He immediately picked her up, too concerned with why she would drink by herself in the first place to worry about Orton at that exact moment, "Baby, what were you thinking?" As Trish began her slurred rambling that made absolutely no sense, and that Dave ignored anyway, he glared at Orton before slamming the door in his face. "You're welcome!" Randy shouted. He laughed as he turned to go on his way. His first reaction to being caught with Trish was fright, but he wanted to get caught right? Why didn't he play the situation off to be worse than it was? He didn't know the answer to that question…but regardless of that, Carm should be very pleased to know Dave caught the two of them in a compromising situation!


	18. Just a Little Surprise

Chapter 18

A week has passed since "the worst night of Dave's life" and things seemed to have gone back to normal with Evolution. Well, maybe not normal, but at least there hadn't been any more drama as of lately. Dave and Trish talked once she sobered up last week and she accepted his apology for yelling at her. He also told her that he believed Hunter's excuse for not helping him at New Years Revolution, though in his head, he knew damn well Hunter could have broken the 3 count. He couldn't tell her the truth cause then she'd insist they leave Evolution, and that wasn't happening…at least not yet. Dave needed to think of a plan of attack and unfortunately, he was drawing blanks. All he knew at this point was that New Year's Revolution was a wake up call. No matter how great he became, he realized he would always have a glass ceiling over his head while in Evolution because of Triple H's obsession with the belt. Since that night, he decided to stay loyal, but remain very cautious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trish walked out of Bischoff's office with Carmella close behind. "You know Carm, if you wanted me to train you, you could've just asked me. You didn't need to get Bischoff to order me to do it. I'd be more than happy to train you." Carm batted her innocent eyes, "I'm sorry Trish. I was just trying to play the part. I mean, we're not supposed to be the best of friends, and if I wasn't close to you…I probably would have Eric make you train me." Trish chuckled, Carm reminded her of herself more and more each day. But she had more important things to attend to tonight. First and foremost, she needed to find Randy and thank him for helping her drunk ass home last week. Secondly, she needed to find Dave. He said he had a surprise for her tonight and she also needed to accompany him to the ring for his match. "Ok, well, I gotta run. I have some things I need to take care of…see you later?" Carm nodded, "Yea! Definitely" and slowly smirked as Trish walked away. _Time to clue in Trips about "Little Miss Champ"!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Randy's head shot up and saw Trish standing before him. Her smile beaming from ear to ear. He smiled back and grabbed the water he just bought from the vending machine. As he bent over, Trish couldn't help but take a look at how good his ass looked in his gray pants. His patented blue button down did wonders for his eyes as well. But after all, he knew that already, otherwise he wouldn't wear the shirt every other week. "Oh so you're going to be nice to me today? Quite an improvement from the nasty slurred mess last week." She blushed, she was embarrassed enough as it was, he didn't need to remind her of the state she was in. "Yea, well, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me and helping me to my door. He nodded, "You should thank me…had I found any other diva I'd have lured her to my room and taken advantage of her. You would have had the ride of your life that night and would have been screaming 'Dave who?' when I was through with you!" She laughed, "I'm so sure…but I also wanted to thank you for your discretion when Dave saw us. If you hadn't spoken up, we could've had a huge fight." At that point, Randy felt like kicking himself for not saying some smartass comment that night. He justified himself quickly though, as it's supposed to be his actions that break up Trish and Dave…not his mouth. If he started spreading rumors about the two of them, she would never speak to him again once she learned that the rumors had originated from him to begin with.

"Hello, Randy?" He shook his head quickly, bringing him from his thoughts_…actions, Randy, actions… _"Hey, you're welcome gorgeous," he said as he pulled her into a hug. She breathed in sharply and he knew he had an effect on her. He slowly brought his hands up and cupped her face. She was completely frozen solid…he had her eating out of the palm of his hands. She closed her eyes, trying to gain back her composure. Any composure she had went right out the window when she felt his lips brush across her right cheek and then to her left cheek. She forced her eyes open just as he made his move to kiss her on the lips. She stepped back so forcefully, she nearly lost her balance. She played it off by slowly walking backwards away from him, "Yea, ok, well thanks again…I gotta get going," her breathe was short and staggered and her cheeks were on fire. He smirked and waved. He almost had her…a week or two more of this and she was as good as his.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. He knew it was her as soon as she did. For one, she was straining to reach him since he was so tall and she so short. And secondly, he can smell her intoxicating scent as soon as she walks into any room. "I didn't think you'd make it in time to walk me out." She gasped and shoved him in the back, "I'm appalled! I have never missed escorting you to the ring even once yet!" He laughed and turned around to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know. And I'm the luckiest man alive!" He kissed her passionately as he heard his music hit. "Come on…let's get this match over with so I can give you your surprise." She smirked and nodded as he guided her through the curtain and to the stage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A smile came to Carmella's face as she noticed Triple H further down the hall, just ending a conversation with Eric, who continued on his way. Whatever Bischoff had just said to him pissed Hunter off royally. "Carm," he said as he quickly approached her, "have you seen Dave or Trish?" Carm smiled on the inside "Um…I haven't seen Dave all day, but I did see Trish talking to Randy earlier…" Hunter, at first, didn't even pick up on what she said, "What's this about Bischoff offering Dave a Royal Rumble qualifying match? – Wait, you said Trish was talking to Orton?" Carm made sure no one was around before she continued, "Yea, and they looked very friendly in my opinion…I didn't think we were supposed to associate with the enemy?" Triple H gave her a nasty look before continuing, "We're not…but how bout instead of you worrying so much about Trish, you worry about what Eric is doing? Did you know he offered Dave a rumble qualifying match?" She was speechless, it's true, she had been more concerned with Trish than Eric as of lately. "Um, no but I'll see what's going on." Triple H rolled his eyes, "A little too late for that isn't it? I'm just gonna have to talk him out of taking it…Geez Carm, maybe I should kick both of you bitches from Evolution. You're both pretty much useless to me anymore!" She glared at him as he continued on his way, his threats didn't scare her…especially when he was bluffing and she knew he was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They walked down the hall to their room. Dave's match that night was quite impressive as he blasted Viscera with a viscous spinebuster to end the match as quickly as it started. Trish was thrilled as well. The sooner they got back to the room the sooner she got her surprise.

Dave's cell rang as they got closer to their room. He sighed and looked up frustrated, "Hold up, let me get this." Trish knew it had to be Hunter and she knew why he was calling too. Right before they left the arena, Bischoff approached Dave and told him how impressed he was with his victory. Then he offered Dave a Royal Rumble qualifying match next week. "I don't know Trips…but yea, I'll probably take it…yea…I know…look, can we just talk about this later? I'm busy right now" and he closed the cell before Triple H could even respond, "Now where were we?"

Standing in front of the room, Dave covered Trish's eyes. "Go ahead, walk in." She giggled as she walked in the room, his chest right against her back with his strong arms wrapped around her, guiding her into the room. He removed his hands "Open your eyes." She obeyed and her mouth fell with what she saw. There were candles lit everywhere, roses sat of every piece of furniture, petals covered the floor and the bed. The balcony door was open and out there was a table with dinner waiting for two. "Hungry?" She turned to him and chuckled as she jumped into his arms. She kissed him hard and passionately. "Yes, I am hungry…but not for dinner. I was to skip directly to dessert." She pulled her shirt over her head and began unbuttoning his shirt as he carried her to the bed.


End file.
